Kung Fu Panda: Time Waits For No One
by Pandafan91
Summary: Sequel to One's Curse to Bear. Time…One of the many forces of our universe that we think we can understand one minute…yet it completely baffles us the next. More than five years have passed since Po and Tigress have been married. Five years of training, missions, festivals, and more training. Not to mention, five years of a happy marriage between the two. Continue inside...
1. Is this really worth coming back to?

Time…One of the many forces of our universe that we think we can understand one minute…yet it completely baffles us the next. More than five years have passed since Po and Tigress have been married. Five years of training, missions, festivals, and more training. Not to mention, five years of a happy marriage between the two. And five years with the greatest gift the universe could have ever given Po and Tigress. Five years with their wonderful child. But in time…the happiness, gets interrupted.

Drizen is back and this time, he's out for blood. And not just anyone's blood, but the Dragon Warrior's. With the help of a new partner, Drizen has begun collecting artifacts in order to resurrect an ancient evil. Something that predates the arrival of Gladir and his siblings. Something the World has all but forgotten. Now…in order to protect those they cherish most, Po and the Masters of the Jade Palace, along with Nightshade, must venture out and protect the remaining artifacts, before Drizen is able to reach his goal.

But along the way, Nightshade's Past finally catches up with him, as he is forced to fight against not only Drizen's hired mercenaries…but the demons of his own terrible past, while Po and Tigress must fight to protect their Present for not only themselves, but for their young child. Meanwhile, a warrior from a different time travels back to the Past to stop the colossal event that triggers the apocalypse of his era, by stopping Drizen's mysterious partner, hoping to alter his Future.

Who is this Mysterious warrior? Who is the Mysterious Partner? And what will happen if the Warriors of the Valley of Peace can't stop the Mad Raven? The Story continues in…

_Kung Fu Panda: Time…Waits For No One…_

**It's here! The Next installment to my KFP series, the Sequel to One's Curse to Bear! Because it's thanksgiving, and I am so thankful to all my awesome readers, I have started two new stories for you guys. this one, and my new fic, Fate Can Be So Cruel. after you read this one, you should go to my page and give that story a look over. Thanks for stopping by, Enjoy The Read, and Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

_**Kung Fu Panda: **_

_**Time…Waits For No One.**_

_Sequel to: __**Ones Curse To Bear**_

Created by: Pandafan91

**Chapter 1**

**Is this really worth coming back to?**

**Five and a half years later.**

Po was struggling desperately as he held onto the rock for dear life with his left arm wrapped around it, while he leaned halfway over the edge of the Cliffside with Tigress's Dragons Heart necklace dangling from his neck. He was beginning to fade, he could feel it. He could only remember one other time he felt so weak…but NEVER had he felt so empty before. It was as if a part of him had been ripped away from him, and he guessed technically that was the case. His face was pale, his eyes bloodshot, and he was sweating profusely thanks to the intense heat of the magma from below. He could feel himself slowly dying, yet he still somehow managed to find the strength to hold on…He would never let go…He would never let her fall.

In his right hand, Tigress was clinging to his paw for dear life. Her shoulder was dislocated for sure, yet she showed no signs she was in pain. As she looked up at Po's half dead eyes she tried once again pleading with her husband, "Please Po!" But Po just shook his head no as he continued to hang on to his wife, calling out weakly. "No…I won't let you go! I don't care if I'm going to die, I won't let you go!" Po then thought rapidly, "_Where are the others? I can't last much longer like this_!" Po's eyes darted around as he eventually found each of his comrades. Viper, Mantis and Monkey were fighting off a group of wolves while constantly risking glances over at him and Tigress, trying to make their way to their friends. Master Shifu and Crane were likewise occupied with some crocs and Nightshade, was dealing with two light gray wolves and a darker gray one all at the same time.

He was on his own…for the first time in a very long time…Po truly was on his own. Po suddenly heard the sinister cackling up above, as he lifted his head with great difficulty at the menacing Raven. Drizen stood victoriously across the chasm before the altar as he laughed down upon the Panda. Floating next to him in mid-air was a piece of the shattered Encryllion which was now flashing a bright Golden aura, as it's prisoner was attempting to break free from its hold "_**PO**_!" Gladir roared as the Dragon continued to fight his way out of his prison. But Po could barely hear him…their bond was severed almost completely. Soon it would be gone entirely and Po wouldn't be able to hear the great Dragon at all… and Po would be dead.

Drizen continued to laugh as he shrieked, "Finally!After all these years, I will finally have my revenge on the Dragon Warrior!" Po could only glare at the sorcerer, as the Raven then called out to his left. "You! It's time you held up your end of the bargain! I've waited all this time just like you asked; now you must fulfill your end of the deal!" Suddenly a mysterious cloaked figure emerged from the shadows as the Partner sneered, "But of course Drizen, I am a man of my word after all. You of all people should know that." Drizen then began to snicker as he muttered "But of course my friend." And soon the cloaked figure began muttering an incantation, as a stray Chakrahm lying off to the right began to float into the air and begin to spin at an alarming speed. Tigress's eyes widened in fear as the spinning blade slowly made its way over towards the panda.

Tigress looked up and pleaded with the panda yet again, "Please Po! You have to let me go!" But Po shook his head as he tried to pull her up, but to no avail. "NO! Tigress…I can't lose you…I can't-" But Tigress cried out to him as her own tears began to flow, "You MUST! You need to think about HIM! He needs you…He needs his father!" Po began to sob as he pleaded with his wife "But he needs his mother too! I can't do this to him, I can't let him lose you…I…I can't lose you!" Tigress looked up into Po's eyes, and for a moment, Time seemed to stop as the two stared into each other's eyes. Tigress then said her voice calm and strong as she squeezed his hand "You CAN do this…Let me go Po." But Po shook his head as he continued to choke on his sobs. "No…I can't, I'm not strong enough without you!" Tigress continued to look up at her husband as she hung there. Finally Drizen's partner said with finality, "Time…to Die." And then the spinning Chakrahm flew. As Tigress saw where the blade was going she looked up at Po and shouted "I love you!"

***SHIUCK***

Shifu was the first to scream "NOOOO!" while the four and Nightshade could only watch in horror. Po's arm had just been severed from the elbow down, and Tigress was beginning to fall, as the Panda screamed in both a combination of incredibly heart wrenching pain, both physical and emotional. "TIIGREEEEEEESSSSSS!" as he watched the woman he loved fall into the sea of magma.

Crane was finally airborne making his way over to Drizen glaring daggers at the raven. As he grabbed his hat, he swiped the floating crystal away from Drizen who shouted "WHAT!?" while Viper was now finally racing towards the Panda. As Viper reached him, Po was bawling uncontrollably as Viper immediately wrapped herself around what was left his arm as tight as she could to stop the bleeding. Her tears flowing from her eyes, as she had just witnessed the death of her sister. Crane had suddenly landed in front of Po and set the crystal down and started to say through a choked sob of his own. "Po… I know it's bad…but you need to think about your son…we need to get out of-!" But crane was cut off as Po reached with his left hand for the golden glowing crystal. As he grabbed it with his hand, he gripped it tightly as his body was racked with several bolts of golden lightning.

Viper wasn't sure how, but the energy wasn't hurting her, so she continued to hold her grip around Po's arm. As the crystal's light began to fade, Po could once again feel the presence of Gladir within his soul and his strength began to return in a flood of Power. The severed section of his arm then began to glow with the bright light of the Heroes Chi, as Gladir immediately set to work, rapidly repairing his arm, forming a stump at the point it was severed, while Po's body shined brightly with the Power of the Heroes Chi. Po could now hear Gladir's saddened voice in the back of his mind, as the Dragon tried consoling the panda, "_**I am so sorry my friend…I have failed you both…I am so sorry for your loss Po**_." Po's eyes were closed as he whispered so that Viper could hear him. "Let go of me."

Viper did as she was told and both she and Crane backed up away from the panda. Nightshade had managed to get away from his opponents and was now dashing towards his friend. "_This can't be happening…Tigress…she can't be…Oh Po…_" as the wolf landed beside Master Shifu who was watching the Panda with a tear stained face. The others were now looking at the Bear as the panda looked up at Drizen and his partner who were both beginning to look a bit nervous, Well Drizen was anyway. His partner's face was still covered by his hood. With tears flowing from the his eyes, Po looked up and growled, "You took one of the two most important people in my life away from me…and now…you will pay for it!" as Po's aura began to flare his eyes became ones of pure gold as he roared into the Volcano, "_**RRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRR**_!" as a giant flash of golden light erupted from the Panda. As Gladir roared in the panda's mind "_**We will avenge Tigress together Po…you have my word**_." Shifu then shouted to the remaining warriors, "We need to go, NOW!" Monkey then shouted, "But…Po…and Tigress!" Shifu turned on Monkey and shouted with tears streaming his face, "Tigress…Is Dead! Now go, before Po brings this volcano down on us all! He will make it out." as Shifu looked to the Panda and shouted so he could hear him finish, "Because he has his son to think about!"

Po's head turned slightly as he looked at Shifu for a moment out of the corner of his still raging golden eye. They had just lost someone that meant the world to them both, but Po still understood that he had a responsibility to his child and so he nodded his head to his Master and returned his attention to the two sorcerers. Nightshade then started, "I'll stay with him, I can-" But Shifu cut him off saying, "You will do no such thing…You have your own child to think about…After this…I will pardon you of your past crimes, so that you may have a chance to spend every day you can with your daughter." Nightshade then shouted at Shifu, "I don't care about being pardoned! My friend just lost the woman he loves, I need to-***Poke***" Shifu had just struck several of Nightshade's pressure points resulting in Nightshade's body to lock in place. Shifu then shouted at Monkey and Crane, "Get him out of here now!" Monkey and Crane obeyed as they hauled the paralyzed wolf down the tunnel after the others. Shifu then started to leave as he thought to himself while taking one last look at Po, "_Be careful…my son_." and quickly the remaining Warriors including Nightshade fled the Volcano with Shifu bringing up the rear as fast as they could, leaving only Po, Drizen and his partner behind, while the Inside of the Volcano began to shake and crumble all around them thanks to the effects of Po's power.

Shifu was just able to hear the Panda shout in a voice combined with not just Po's, but also the great Dragon that resided within him, as the red panda rounded a corner, "_**I won't let you raise that stupid Titan! I will stop you, for Tigress… and for MY SON**_!" As Shifu ran, he could hear the Panda roaring in anger as a flash of golden light flooded the tunnel and Shifu and the others were forced forward and sent rolling down the tunnel Path by some incredible force. Shifu immediately shook his head, when he heard a new sound echoing down the tunnel. "_**GWRRRRROOOOOAAAARRRR**_!"A sound filled with so much pain. A sound filled with so much anger. A sound Shifu never thought he would ever hear in his lifetime…the sound… of a Dragon's rage…

**20 years later…**

A lone figure leaped across the old abandoned rooftops, as the moon shined brightly down upon him, his dark green cloak hiding his every feature as he pulled his hood up and over his face. He knew she was nearby, she was always nearby. It wasn't the fact that he could hear her a few rooftops away. It wasn't the fact he could smell her scent as the wind blew from his back. It was because she was always there. No matter what they would do. No matter how crazy, dangerous, or just plain stupid, she was there. She always was.

The figure then turned his attention to the upcoming buildings coming into view. He could just make out the remains of a once familiar noodle shop. How long had it been since he had last had a bowl of his Grandfather's Secret Ingredient Soup? Probably since the last time he saw his Grandfather alive…10 years ago…the same day, in his opinion, that he was prematurely given the title of Dragon Warrior…The same day, his legendary father had died to protect him…the same day that colossal monstrosity known as The Titan…destroyed his childhood home…The Valley of Peace.

As he landed on the roof of the old Noodle shop, he was reminded of the last time he ever saw his mother. How she had left him behind with his Noodle loving grandfather, while she and his father, along with his Kung Fu Master of a Grandfather and his aunt and uncles all went on that mission…the mission she would never come home from. As the figure stood there on the rooftop, he heard her land softly behind him. His companion then said. "…I know it's hard being back here. Believe me, I feel the same way…but we need to keep moving. The moon will reach its Apex soon and our window of opportunity is small…we won't get a second chance for another 10 years. It's now or never." The figure half turned his head, his face covered in shadow, as he said "I know…Let's move." And with that, the figure and his companion began to make their way up a set of half destroyed steps, leading up to the remains of his childhood home. The place where he grew up. The place he learned kung Fu from both his father and his grandfather. The place he longed to return to for so long. The remains of the Jade Palace.

The two raced up the stairs in silence, neither one saying a single word. They didn't need to. They knew the job ahead inside and out. As they reached the top of the stairs, the figure in the lead launched a powerful jump kick, blowing the two gate doors wide open, as the two raced into the once beautiful palace court yards. As they came to a stop, the figure could not help but remember a time when these grounds were the very picture of beauty itself, as he remembered a certain goose, who prided himself of his work on the grounds, which were now overgrown and clearly had been neglected for years. His companion then asked as she stepped forward. "We need to hurry…where is it?" the figure in the green cloak then said, "In the Hall of Heroes…follow me." as he lead her up a set of stairs and into a half destroyed Hall of Heroes.

With little difficulty, the two opened the great doors of the hall and walked inside, closing the doors behind them, as the two began to make their way through the remains of the Hall. Once they reached the halfway point, they could just make out the full moon high above them through the massive hole in the ceiling. The figure then turned and said to his female companion, "Start preparing, I will get the stone." His companion nodded and dropped a heavy pack onto the ground as she began rummaging through its contents. As the figure walked forward, he began overturning several boulders and discarded statues. Many of the Hall's once sacred treasures had long since been taken by bandits or thieves, but he knew this particular treasure would still be here, because he hid it himself. As he shifted a boulder out of the way, he found exactly what he was looking for. The base of a half destroyed pillar that was marked with the symbol of a Dragon's head. As he fiddled with the base for a moment, there was a quiet ***pop***as he pulled the concealing door out from the makeshift storage space. He then reached inside the pillar and felt around for the object he sought. Finally, he found it. As he pulled the object wrapped in a cloth out from the pillar, he began to unwrap it. It was an egg shaped red stone, said to have unique powers, as in the ability to alter ones appearance. A Shift Stone.

The Figure then made his way back to his companion and saw that she was ready with several symbols etched in white chalk on the ground within the confines of a circle. "Did you find it?" she asked as the figure neared her. "Of course I found it. I hid it after all. Are you almost ready Xue (**meaning Snow**)?" The female then removed her black hood revealing the face of a 24 year old snow white wolf, with sparkling steel blue eyes, one of the few traits she inherited from her father. Xue nodded as she set the pack aside. She then lifted a scroll that was so old it looked like it would crumple in her hands, which it probably would if she wasn't careful with it. "After 10 years of scouring the country, searching for this spell and waiting for the night of the Angel's Moon…We're finally ready."

The figure then nodded his head as he said "Good…just one more thing." As the figure looked at the shift stone in his hand, he closed his fingers around it and began to concentrate. Soon his entire being flashed a bright golden light and then there was nothing. Xue stared at her friend, as he slowly began to bring down his green hood. She quietly gasped at his new appearance and quickly he reached for a small mirror he had brought with him. As he stared at the face in the mirror, the face of a Black and white Tiger stared right back at him. A pure bred black and white tiger with absolutely no hint of his father in his features, except for his eyes, they for whatever reason remained their same jade green color. But other than those, you would never be able to tell he was part panda. Though he was proud of his heritage, this alteration was a necessity for his mission.

"Why is it necessary to hide your appearance again Li (**meaning Strong**)?" Li then looked up at Xue and said, "Because I can't risk anyone recognizing me. You know as well as I do that where I'm going, there is only one of my kind. If I am recognized at all, the mission is over before it even begins. Now, are you ready?" Xue nodded as she stepped out of the circle and allowed Li to step forward. As she lifted the scroll she looked at her friend and said, "You know…if we do this, you do realize that this is a one way trip…right? You won't be able to come back…ever." Li nodded as he looked Xue in the eye and said, "If I succeed…then it will be like I never had to go at all. Besides…does this really look like something worth coming back to?" as Li gestured outside at the remains of the Valley of Peace. "Our families are dead… almost all of China is dead. Does this really look like the world we should be living in?"

Xue looked down as Li continued, "I have to do this…I have to stop Drizen from bringing about the end of our world. Our parents fought him for years but even they failed in the end. And besides." As Li brought fourth his right arm out from under his cloak, which revealed he was wearing a golden bracer with a dragon's head imbedded with a topaz stone in its mouth. "My father left this to me for a reason. To protect the people of China. And what better way to do that, then to make sure the apocalypse never happens?" Xue looked down at the scroll and nodded "I get it…I just wish…I could go with you Dragon Warrior." Li then scoffed as he said, "You know I hate it when you call me that." Xue looked up and smiled as she said "I know, that's why I do it." Li smiled as he nodded his head and said "I'm ready…when this is all over, we won't live in a world of Darkness anymore Xue…We'll be happy…I promise."

Xue smiled as she said "I'm gonna hold you to that loser." As she began to wave her hands over each symbol as she began muttering the incantations from the scroll. One by one, each symbol began to glow around Li as he stood there, waiting for what was to come. The final symbol had just begun to glow as Xue was about to utter the final line of the spell, when there was a loud boom coming from the hall doors. Both Xue and Li looked to see none other than and aged raven clutching a staff as he screamed at the two warriors, "Do not think I will let you escape into the past so easily, Dragon Warrior!" Li then growled "Drizen!" as the raven brought forth his wing and sent several rocks and broken pillars hurling towards the tiger. Xue then reached out her with own hand and roared, as she repelled the incoming objects, knocking them aside with her own magic.

Drizen snarled at the wolf as he said, "You have held onto my power for far too long girl! Well no longer!" but before Drizen could make another move, Xue turned to face Li who locked eyes with her once more, as she finished the spell. Instantly the circle began to glow even brighter, as a green tear in the floor began to slowly open up. "You have to go NOW, I will hold him off. Just go Li!" Li looked like he didn't want to go as he looked at Xue and then to the portal, but realizing he had little choice he finally shouted, "I promise, I will make this right!" and with that, Li jumped into the portal beneath him, as Drizen screamed "NOOOOO!" but as the portal began to close, Xue whispered to herself, "Perhaps…in my next life…I'll finally be able to tell you that I love you…Good luck, Li." as Xue waved her hand and closed the portal behind him. She then turned to face the Raven and snarled, "I've been waiting a long time for the chance to take you down once and for all Drizen."

Drizen then began to snicker as he said "Foolish child. You may very well be that Nightshade's daughter. But you are no match for me." Xue then countered "I don't have to be. Once Li succeeds, all of this-" as she indicated the world, "-will disappear…you lose Drizen." The raven then snickered as he took a step closer to the wolf and asked "Do you truly think so? Because I have a feeling that you are sadly mistaken." As he took a step closer to the wolf while she asked "And why's that?" when suddenly she felt a sudden pain in her back and then her chest, causing her to gasp out in pain. As she looked down, she saw the blade of a short sword sticking out of her chest from behind. Suddenly the Drizen before her vanished in a blur, as his voice came from behind her now, as she turned and saw the raven drive the sword deeper into her back. "_An illusion_!?" she thought to herself, as the raven whispered "Because child…you aren't the only one who sent a friend back into the past."

As Drizen withdrew the blade, Xue fell down onto the floor and the second she landed, she was dead. Drizen then looked to where Li had once stood as he snarled after the Panger, "You will NOT succeed Dragon Warrior…I have made sure of that!" as the raven began walking out of the Jade Palace and flew off into the night.

**With Li…**

It was like a tunnel of swirling lights, both green and white. Li could not believe they had done it. They had found the lost scroll and had survived until the night of the Angels Moon. Now he could set things right and fix the past before it gets broken. But as Li was hurling though the time stream he was only able to think about Xue. "_Xue…please be strong for me. I promise I'll fix everything…I promise_." as he looked forward he was just able to make out a bright golden light growing increasingly brighter as he neared. He was reaching his destination and fast, as he said to himself, "Mother…Father…Don't worry…I'm gonna change things…I'm gonna change your future and save my past!" as the light now soon enveloped the Tiger in its warmth, his golden bracer suddenly reacting to the approaching exit. He was almost there, just another minute and he finally could begin his mission. His final thought as the light enveloped him completely …

"_I PROMISE_!"

* * *

**And that's Chapter 1! It's going to be a while before we see this Li again. the next chapter goes back even further into the Past then where Li is going but we will eventually catch up to him. Because it's the Holidays I'm out of town for the weekend, but I should have another Chapter for you guys when I get back. If I can find a wifi hotspot in the meantime, I will use it. but this is why I started two stories for you guys. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Birth of a Warrior

**WOW! What a mixed response from so many of you. Most of you thought the story started off with a bang, but there were a few who were a bit...upset with me as well. And understandable, I mean...Tigress died in the first chapter...But that does not mean she is gone...in fact she is far from it. for those of you who were upset with the first chapter, I feel you will be much more satisfied with this one. and No I'm not catering to the wants of others, this is always how the story was intended to progress. Hope you guys Enjoy The Read**

* * *

Chapter 2

Birth of a warrior

**25 years earlier from Li's time that is...  
**

It was a calm fall morning as the sun slowly crept over the mountains and made Its presence known to the Valley of Peace, once again. The Morning Gong had just sounded and the village was ready to begin another day. High up on the mountaintop overlooking the Village, The Jade Palace stood proudly watching over the inhabitants of the Village. But this day was not just another day. for when the Gong sounded, The Masters of Kung Fu did not exit their sleeping chambers to greet a Master who was not standing in the Hall waiting for his students. No, the Barracks were empty this morning, as was the Training Hall, and the Hall of Heroes.

Just behind the Jade Palace concealed by a small forest was a house. A modest, 2 story house with a Jade shingled roof, and red stone walls, resembling that of a smaller Jade Palace. This was the Home of the Dragon Warrior and his wife, Master Tigress. And it was here that the Masters of the Jade Palace had taken residence for the past several hours. For last night, the time had finally come. The time Po and Tigress had been preparing for, for months. The time the Masters of the Palace, including Shifu have been ever so anxiously awaiting. The Time, when Tigress finally went into labor.

It had happened in the middle of the night, when Tigress started having the labor pains, and Po wasted no time alerting the Masters, while Tigress's nursemaid, a young goat named Shi, stayed with her and helped keep her comfortable. The minute Po sent Zeng to fetch his dad, he had returned to Tigress's side in their room where he has remained for the past five hours, while the Masters along with Nightshade, waited anxiously down stairs below in the couples sitting room.

Viper, Crane and Mantis were sitting on one of the large couches while Monkey leaned up against the far wall, and Nightshade stood staring out the window. Mr. Ping was pacing the floor anxiously while Master Shifu sat in Po's Chair, his hands placed firmly on top of his cane's handle as he tried to keep himself from shaking uncontrollably. A task that was far from easy. This was it. Today Tigress and Po's child would be born and he would become a grandfather. After doing such a poor job being a father to Tigress for so many years, he found the idea of him becoming a grandparent an unwise one. He had failed Tai Lung in the end, and he had only come to terms with Tigress recently. He wasn't sure if he could be a good grandfather to this child. But Po felt differently.

**A month ago… **

Shifu had asked Po to meet with him in the Hall of Heroes for a moment. when Shifu proposed to Po about being the Child's eventual Master and nothing more, Po just frowned at his Master and Father in-law while saying, "_Shifu…forgive me but that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard coming from you_." to say Shifu was stunned would be an understatement. Never had Po been so upfront with Shifu and hardly EVER did he not refer to him as Master. Po then continued, "_Shifu, You're Tigress's father, my father in-law. There is no way my child is going to grow up not knowing BOTH of their grandparents, that's just crazy_!" Shifu then started, "_I understand what you are saying Po but…I just don't think I can manage to be the Grandfather you think I can. I've failed twice at being a father, both to Tigress, and to Tai Lung…I don't wish to fail a third innocent Child_."

Po then stepped forward and knelt down closer to Shifu placing a heavy paw on the Old Master's shoulder and looking him in the eye. Po then said in a caring tone, "_Hey, I'm afraid of messing up too. I mean come on, every time I picture myself being a dad…I worry_." Shifu looked up at Po and saw him frowning. A face that did not suite the panda one bit. But Po went on saying, "_It's just…I worry whether or not I can really be a great dad to this kid. Whether I can be what they need…and still be…me_." Po then looked down on Shifu with a new smile and said, "_But then I think about it some more and I realize that I'm not alone in this_."

Shifu looked up with slight confusion in his eyes while Po went on, "_I'll have Tigress with me every step of the way. My dad down in the Valley to teach me what it is to be a great dad. My friend's support…and one of my greatest role models of all time teaching me how to be a proper Master to my kid_." Shifu blinked in surprise when Po punched his shoulder playfully, explaining "_You Shifu_!" Shifu couldn't help but smile as stepped forward and nodded his head. Po then finished with, "_So cheer up. You're going to make an awesome grandpa. You said to me once that there is a time and place for everything. Well you can learn the times to be a grandfather, and a Master. We can help each other along the way, right_?" Shifu nodded before looking back up saying, "_You are right Panda…perhaps there is hope for me yet. Thank you for your reassurance. It means a great deal to me…Son_." Po blinked a bit before growing a large smile and scooping Shifu up in a hug and saying, "_No problem…Dad_."

**Back in the house…**

As Shifu finished the memory, a loud roar was heard throughout the entire house, "GET THIS THING OUT OF ME! GYAAAAAHHHH IT HURTS!" Shifu felt a shiver run down his spine as he could just barely make out Po saying words of comfort to his wife up stairs. Mantis however was the first to speak, "Just what the heck are they doing to her up there!? It sounds like torture!" Viper then scoffed while saying, "It's child birth Mantis! It's not exactly a picnic, of course it's painful! There isn't any training for this kind of thing!" Monkey then said as he looked up the stairs from the wall by the entryway into the sitting room, "Yeah…but it's still terrifying to listen to Tigress scream like that." Crane then added, "I've never heard her in so much pain before…it's so not Tigress." Nightshade merely remained quiet. The fact Po had requested him to be here was a blessing in itself, but he had still to earn the trust of the Palace Masters, especially Master Viper's, and he wasn't about to say something they might find offensive in their sleep deprived state.

Mr. Ping remained silent as well; as he continued pacing, casting glances up at the stairs every time he neared the entryway by Monkey. Finally, they all heard Tigress shout, "OH GODS! GYAAAAH!?" Po could be heard saying, "You're doing great Tigress…you're doing great. Just a little bit longer." Shifu finally heard a doctors voice saying, "It's time. Grab the water!" Shifu's breath caught short as he thought to himself, "_This is it…it's time_. _Everything, is about to change_."

**Upstairs in Tigress and Po's Bedroom…**

Tigress was still roaring in pain, as she held onto her husband's hand while she leaned forward. Po was beside her for the past five hours consoling her as best he could. She had nearly broken his hand three times now, but he didn't care. She needed him right now, and he wasn't going anywhere. the Doctor looked up from in front of Tigress and said, "It's time. Grab the water!" the nursemaid rushed to the back of the room to grab the bucket of warm water while the goat before Tigress looked at Po and said, "Get behind her and help sit her up more!" Po did exactly as he was told, positioning himself directly behind Tigress, his shoulder brushing just past her Dragon's Heart Necklace that hung on the headboard to their bed. He felt it might be a good idea to keep it away from Tigress during the labor, after all, you could never be too careful.

After Po positioned his legs around Tigress he helped scoot his wife up so that she was sitting up more against him while taking both of her paws in his own and whispering words like, "We're almost there…you're doing great kitten…just a little more…I love you so much." And so on. Finally the Doctor was ready as he looked up at Tigress and said, "Alright Master Tigress, when I say push, I need you to push down as hard as you can. Understand?" Tigress then snapped at the goat saying, "Just get on with it!" and the Doctor nodded while positioning himself. "On three…one…two…three, PUSH!" Tigress hunched forward and pushed, her face contorted in so much pain. She had never gone through such agonizing pain before in her life! "Hrghn!" Tigress breathed out for about 10 seconds before leaning back up against Po who was continuing to whisper encouraging words into her ears. Telling her every 3 seconds that he loved her so much.

The Doctor looked up at her and said, "Good Master, now again, just like that first one!" Tigress scrunched forward and pushed again, this time releasing a loud cry "GAAAHHH!?" The Doctor then announced, "Almost there Master, just one more push, I can see the child." Po gripped Tigress's paws with his own and said softly, "You are so amazing kitten. We're so close…you can do this, I believe in you. Come on Tigress." that was all the encouragement she needed. As Tigress, sat forward again, she pushed for a solid 15 seconds, pushing the child out all the way as she screamed "OH GODS! IT'S GOT YOUR BIG HEAD PANDA!" But Po could only chuckle as he continued supporting his wife. And then it came…the sound that they had been waiting for months to hear…a baby crying. "WHAA WHAAA AAAHH WAAAH...***sniffle***"

Both Tigress and Po were both breathing fast. Even though Tigress was the one who went through the birth, Po was breathing out of pure nervousness. After months of planning, months of preparing and months of waiting…it was finally here. Their child was here. Po and Tigress watched as the Doctor and the nursemaid cleaned the child up, Po trying to crane his neck to the side to get a view but was unable to see anything. Yet he refused to leave Tigress's side. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the doctor finally finished cleaning up the child and was giving it a quick once over making sure it was healthy and well, the Doctor quickly wrapped the still crying child up in a blanket and began to turn around and face the eager parents. "Congratulations Masters…you have a been blessed with a Son."

Both Po and Tigress gasped as the Doctor walked over towards them with the small bundle. They had a son. It was official, Po and Tigress were parents… Parents who had a baby boy. As the goat handed the bundle carefully into Tigress's outstretched arms, Tigress pulled the baby in close to her chest and gazed upon the face of her newborn son. And all she could do was smile. Po looked over her shoulder and gasped quietly as he gazed upon his child, a single tear of pure happiness falling from his eye as he kissed Tigress on the cheek and looked at the cub. There, lying in his wife's arms was a perfectly healthy black and white striped Panger cub. As Po looked at his son, he could see so much of his mother in him, except for around the eyes. The cub had two black panda patches and as Po reached over and stroked his son's cheek, the cub opened his eyes and Po could only smile.

Tigress looked up at her husband and whispered, "He's got your eyes. While Po only held his wife close and said, yeah, but he's got his mothers good looks. You were amazing Kitten." Tigress purred softly as she leaned up against her husband holding their child close, while Po wrapped them both up in his protective arms. The Doctor then turned to the Nursemaid and said, "Let us give them some time." and with that the two left the bedroom to head down stairs. Leaving the new family alone for the first time.

As the two goats neared the bottom of the stairs and entered the sitting room, everyone straightened up while Mr. Ping marched over and asked, "How is it!? Is everything alright? Is something wrong!?" but Nightshade merely placed a hand on the goose's shoulder while the Doctor held up his hand's saying, "Everything went just fine. The child was born without any problems, it was just an unusually long labor." Everyone sighed in relief as Viper asked, "So? Is it a boy? Or a girl? Can we go and see?" but the Doctor merely shook his head no saying, "I feel it would be best for the family to spend their first moments together alone. The Dragon Warrior will surely come and fetch you when they are ready. In the meantime, I urge you to give the Masters this time with their child…it is moments like these that we treasure all of our lives." And with that, the Doctor left the room and headed over to the kitchen to prepare a list of instructions for the new parents to follow, just in case.

Everyone was relieved to hear the baby was alright. Monkey then started, "So what do you think it is?" Mantis said, "I bet the kids a boy!" while Viper added, "Well I'd like it to be a girl, there's far too many boys running around the palace if you ask me." Mr. Ping then said, "I couldn't care less what it is, as long as I get to see my Grandchild soon I'll be happy." Shifu then surprised everyone by finishing, "As long as the child is healthy…that is all that matters to me." Shifu was also curious as to what the child would be. Due to the baby's crying, Shifu was unable to hear the doctor say what the child was. Everyone smiled and nodded their heads in agreement, as they went back to waiting. Although less nervous this time, they were all still incredibly excited to see the newborn.

**Back upstairs…**

Po and Tigress hadn't moved from their spots as Po continued holding his family in his arms. He suddenly felt the presence of a familiar entitiy watching the child through his eyes as the deep and powerful voice of the Great Golden Dragon that resided within Po's soul spoke out for the first time that day. "_**He is the spitting image of his mother…yet you can easily see his father in him as well. He is a beautiful Child my friend. Well done. I am happy for you**_." Po smiled as the thought, "_Thanks Gladir…He's just so perfect…so…_" but it was Gladir who finished for the Panda, "_**Awesome…I believe is the word you use, is it not**_?" Po chuckled quietly and thought "_Yeah…he's totally awesome_." Gladir then took his attention from his friend and returned his gaze upon the infant an observed it.

Something was puzzling the great Dragon ever since he learned of the Child's conception. A theory of sorts. Was this child capable…of possessing great power one day? Granted, as of yet, throughout Tigress's pregnancy he had never sensed such evidence pointing towards that conclusion, and as far as he could sense, the baby did not possess any power he may have inherited from his Parents…but that could mean nothing. If the child did perhaps possess a similar strength of that of the Heroes Chi or the Heroines Flame, then the child had the potential to one day wield incredible power. But that was of course, IF the child possessed such a thing, and as Gladir observed, the boy as of yet did not possess such power. Yet he would watch the child Grow and keep an ever observant eye on the boy's development. If the child DID possess any power, it is possible that it merely was lying dormant, waiting for the right day to be awakened…But there was plenty of time to worry about this later, for now Gladir would let his friend have his time with his family, and so he retreated back within the depths of the Panda's soul.

Tigress finally looked up at her husband and asked quietly, "What do you think we should name him?" Po looked at her briefly and then back at his child. As he looked at his son's face that was now sleeping up against his mother, Po thought of a few names. Tigress then shifted around and presented Po with the bundle saying, "Here…a father should get to hold his son before the others come up." Po smiled as he took the bundle in his large arms and looked down at the cub. As the cub looked up at the Panda's face Po smiled and whispered, "Hey little guy…I'm your daddy…I've been waiting a long time to meet you." and as if the child understood, the cub smiled and nuzzled up against his father's protective arms. Po could only smile at the child as a name finally came to mine. "Li" Po whispered as he looked at Tigress who smiled and said, "Simple and easy to remember…like his Father's." Po smiled as the two rubbed their noses together and watched as their son shifted in Po's arms. Li was clearly content lying where he was.

Po then handed his son back to Tigress and said, "I should probably go and tell everyone the news." Tigress nodded and went back to admiring her son while Po quietly exited the room. Everyone was waiting in the room when they heard the sound of some familiar heavy footsteps climbing down the steps. As Po rounded the corner he was met with the anxious faces of his friends, his Master, and his Dad who all were on the edge of their seats. Po looked over to his Dad who was standing near where Master Shifu sat and asked them, "Dad…Shifu…Would you guys like to meet your grandson?"

Everyone gasped in surprise as Mr. Ping asked, "I have a grandson!? Oh Happy day!" as Mr. Ping jumped up in the air while Shifu smiled and muttered, "A Grandson…I'm a Grandfather…hmm…" Viper then said, "Congratulations Po. While the guys and Nightshade muttered similar words of congratulations, as Po lead his two fathers up the steps and into his room.

Once Po entered, he saw Tigress still sitting exactly where he left her still holding his son. As Po let the two older men into the room, Po walked over and stood beside Tigress. "Father." Tigress greeted as Shifu and Mr. Ping approached the bedside opposite of Po. As the two gazed down at the sleeping Panger Mr. Ping was beginning to tear up as he said, "He's perfect! Such a perfect child." Po chuckled as he said, "Thanks Dad. Do you want to hold him?" Mr. Ping nodded as Tigress carefully handed Mr. Ping Little Li. Mr. Ping couldn't stop fussing over the cub, as Po and Tigress watched the old goose play with the boy's nose, causing the baby to sneeze. Mr. Ping then started to hand the baby off to Shifu who looked a little reluctant at first. "Go on Shifu…hold your Grandson." Shifu looked at Po who had spoken to him and saw the Panda nodding his head encouragingly. Shifu then looked at Tigress who had also nodded her head in approval.

As Shifu took the bundle in his arms, he looked down upon the face of his Grandchild. He could easily see Tigress within the boy, yet there was no denying he had his Father's face and eyes. He was perfect. "My grandson…" Shifu whispered as if he couldn't believe the words were real. He was being given a third chance here and this time, he was determined not to blow it. Shifu then looked up at the two proud parents and asked, "Does he have a name?" Po nodded as he said "Yeah, his name is Li…Li Ping." Shifu smiled as Mr. Ping nodded while saying, "A fine name my son, a fine name indeed." Shifu then said, "Yes, no doubt young Li will make a fine warrior someday." Mr. Ping then turned to say, "Or a Noodle Chef! After all, Broth runs through his veins just as much as Kung Fu!" then Tigress intervened, "Or he could be both, like his father." While Po finished, "He can be whatever he wants to be. As long as he's happy…then I'm Happy too." Shifu nodded as he walked over and handed Po the cub saying, "Well said Po."

Suddenly the door opened and the others poked their heads in as Viper asked, "I'm sorry. But we just couldn't wait anymore. Can we see him? PLEASE!" Po and Tigress chuckled as Po said, "Sure everyone. Come on in and meet our son." And so they did. Viper was the first to reach the baby as she slithered up around Po's shoulders to get a good look at the child, "Oh he's so cute! I could just eat him up!" Crane then leaned over and said, "Definitely Tigress and Po right there." Monkey then said, "I wonder who he's going to take after more, Po or Tigress?" Mantis then quipped as he hopped on Po's shoulder, "Betcha anything he eats like his Old man. Way to go Po, you too Tigress." Nightshade however merely stood off to the side as he watched the Masters smother the child. He looked over at Po and gave him an approving nod, which Po returned.

Tigress smiled at the group as they all took turns holding Li. Everything was so perfect. Nothing could ruin this day. Their child was born, and so was their family. Po and Tigress's lives were forever going to be changed and Tigress hoped it would be for the better. But there was one fear Tigress wasn't quite able to shake. A fear that she had only ever confided in her husband about once they found out she was with child. Although Li was going to have a strong supportive family that would love him no matter what. Tigress could not shake the belief that although up here on the Mountain he would be accepted completely…how would the Villagers take to him? He was part Tiger, and part Panda. As far as Tigress knew, the only of his kind. Her greatest fear was that her son would be treated exactly like she had been treated as a child. As a Monster. Or at the least, the way his father had been treated and just shunned by the villagers. It was a fear that Tigress could not shake no matter how hard she tried.

Suddenly Tigress felt Po sitting down beside her in the bed, as she looked over and saw Mr. Ping now holding Li while Shifu and the others crowded around him making baby noises at him. She looked up at Po and noticed he had worry in his eyes. Chances are he knew what she was thinking about. he had gotten really good at reading her throughout her pregnancy, thank the gods. "Tigress…Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Tigress rested her head on his shoulder as she whispered, "I hope you're right Po. For Li's sake…I hope you're right."

* * *

**And that is chapter 2. What do you think? Li has been born, but Tigress has her concerns about the Vilagers reaction to him. We shall see. Remember... **

**REVIEW**


	3. First public appearance

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! Sorry it's taking me a few days to get these updates up and out but I am managing all the same. I'm really impressed with the level of response these two newest stories are receiving, so thank you everyone. Chapter 3 is up and after this one we start to actually begin getting into the real plot to the story. in the meantime, Enjoy The Read.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**First public appearance**

**Three Months Later…**

During those first few months after Li was born, neither Po nor Tigress could have been happier. The moment the doctor said Tigress was fit to begin her training again, Tigress was in the training hall faster than Po could say noodles. Shifu suggested that Po and Tigress employ one of the Palace servants to watch the child while the two trained, but Po made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to go down that road. He and Tigress were going to raise their son together and not let some nanny do it for them. And to do that, Po and Tigress each took shifts training. While one trained, the other would watch and care for Li. Of course, The Five were also willing to help out with the child from time to time, allowing Po and Tigress to have a few training sessions with Master Shifu together.

Tigress normally would take the mornings to train with the Five and Shifu since Po didn't usually care much for waking up early. Not that Li ever let him sleep in much anyway, but this way, Po could spend the morning's outside their house playing with his son over by the waterfall at the far end of the property, or Li would sit on the kitchen table and watch as Po prepared his meals for the day for when Tigress got home for her turn to watch him. Po had shown Tigress the kind of meals his father used to prepare for him as a baby and knew she was capable of making them herself, but it was just one of those things he could do to help that she didn't need to worry about.

One day after training, Po had just gotten back to his and Tigress's house. As he entered the house he saw Tigress sitting in his chair watching Li crawl around on the floor playing with a Panda action figure Po had made for him. While Li was now chewing on the Panda toy's head, Tigress looked up and saw that Po was holding an unrolled scroll in his one hand as he leaned up against the entryway and watched his son continue to play. "Hello Po…what's that?" Tigress asked, as Po walked in and Li noticed his father for the first time. Li quickly dropped the toy and began making his way over to his father as fast as he could. As Po sat down on the couch he quickly leaned forward and lifted Li up under the arms and set him down beside himself propping the cub up against the back of the couch, "Hey there little buddy! How's my little guy doing?" Li giggled as he leaned up against his dad and began mumbling baby noises. Po looked up and saw Tigress walk over and sit down on the other side of Li as she leaned forward and Po kissed her on the lips briefly saying, "Well hello to you too."

Tigress chuckled and looked at the scroll in Po's hand before repeating, her question, "So what is it?" Po handed it over to her and said, "It's just a message from my Dad. He wants us to come down to the restaurant tonight for dinner. He hasn't seen his grandson in over a week and he misses him." Tigress's face immediately fell and Po noticed it. To be honest, he was expecting it. Tigress then suggested, "Perhaps your father could come here for dinner instead?" Po then started, "Tigress…" but Tigress went on anyway, "You can make your Secret ingredient soup, and maybe I can help make some dumplings-" Po tried getting her attention a second time, "Tigress…" but Tigress wasn't hearing him as she continued, "-Besides, it would take him far less time for your father to fly up here, then it would for us to walk all the way down into the village and-" But by this point Po had reached over and grabbed Tigress's hand and said softly "Tigress…stop."

Tigress looked over at Po and saw his amused expression on his face. She was doing it again. She was worrying. Po then took a breath and said, "Tigress, Li's gonna go down into the village eventually, with or without us. Besides, Dad asked us to come down and I haven't been back home for almost four months now. I'm beginning to think the Villagers are going to have forgotten about us." As Tigress sighed in frustration she knew he was right. Tigress herself had not been down into the village for about 5 months now and ever since the month the baby was due, Po had remained by her side at the palace and refused to go on any missions. And the past 3 months he remained in the palace still. Though he was now going out on missions again, stopping nearby bandits, escorting important individuals to the nearest palace, things that didn't take an overly large amount of time to complete and keep him away from his family.

But Tigress was scared. Scared of how the villagers would react to their child. She could not get past the feeling that her son was going to be called a monster like she was as a child. Po watched her go through her internal struggle over this idea and he slowly picked Li up and held him before his own face, calling out to Tigress in a high pitched child's voice putting on the impression that Li was talking to her, "Pweease Mommy! I weally miss Grandpa Ping! Can we pwease go and visit him tonight…Pweeeaaasssee!" Li couldn't help but giggle at his father's silly voice, causing Tigress to laugh a bit herself. As Po set Li down on his lap he looked at Tigress with a reassuring smile and said, "Come on Kitten…everything will be fine. Let's go down into the village tonight…as a family."

That did it for Tigress, as she looked from her husband to her son who were both looking at her with those same Jade orbs she couldn't help but have a weakness for. Sighing heavily in defeat, Tigress finally conceded, "Fine…we'll go down into the village." Po stood up placing Li on his shoulders shouting "YES! We're going to see grandpa tonight buddy!" Li was squealing with delight while Tigress rolled her eyes saying "As long as Li wears a vest and not just those pants!" Po smiled as he took his son upstairs and went to get him ready. Tigress however leaned back in the couch and stared at the ceiling before muttering, "It'll be alright…just like Po said…it'll be alright."

Less than an hour later, Po and Tigress were approaching the bottom of the Thousand steps, with Tigress carrying Li in her arms protectively, while Po had he arm wrapped around her back as he walked alongside his wife. Tigress was incredibly nervous, but Li on the other hand, was infatuated with the village. This being his first time down off of the mountain, he had never seen other houses before, nor has he seen very many people either. As Li looked around at all the people bustling around, Po couldn't help but smile at his son's face, which held so much wonder and excitement.

Tigress however was as tense as ever and so Po pulled her in close whispering, "It'll be fine Tigress, just relax." Tigress nodded and tried to calm herself, eventually managing a small smile for her husband earning her a "That's my girl." from him.

As they walked, Many of the Valley's citizens stopped what they were doing and watched the approaching family. many of them bowed in respect to the two Saviors as they passed, while some greeted them appropriately with, "Greetings Dragon Warrior" or, "It's good to see you up and around Master Tigress." But the biggest test was when three little bunny girls ran up to Tigress and Po squealing, "OH it's the baby! Oh Masters please can we see? Please!?" Tigress seemed a bit nervous at first when the children's mother appeared saying, "Forgive them Masters, but they are just excited. I apologize for them disturbing your evening." Tigress was about to just nod and move on when Po moved his hand up to her far shoulder saying, "It's no trouble mam, sure you kids can see our son…Tigress?" Tigress looked at Po who smiled encouragingly at her and gave her a nod. Tigress released a breath and knelt down with Li and watched as the bunny girls gasped at the Panger.

Li had on new Jade Green Vest his aunt Viper had bought for him along with a pair of his dark blue pants. As the girls looked at Li for what seemed like an eternity, Tigress didn't even realize she was holding her breath, until the oldest girl said, "He's so…he's so cute! Oh he's adorable Master Tigress!" Tigress relaxed a great deal as Po smiled down at her. The youngest girl then asked, "So what's his name?" Tigress then looked at her and said, "His name is Li…Li Ping" the girl in the middle smiled as she said, "It's a really good name Masters." Po chuckled as Tigress stood up and Po wrapped his arm around her again saying, "Shall we get going Tigress? We don't want to be late to my Dad's." Tigress nodded, and together, the three of them made their way over to Mr. Ping's restaurant.

As they walked, Po leaned over and said, "Told you it would be okay." Tigress nodded as she looked up at Po and said, "Yes you did, but the night is still young Panda." Po just chuckled as the two approached the noodle shop. Upon entering the restaurant, the three were greeted much like they were when entering the village, with many of the citizens getting up and bowing, and greeting Po and Tigress by their titles. Po then called out to the goose in the back, "Hey Dad, we made it!" Mr. Ping turned and smiled as he quickly dropped what he was doing and came out exclaiming, "Oh my son! It's so goof to see you, and Tigress my dear, you are looking as lovely as ever today!" Tigress smiled while blushing a bit, saying, "Thank you Mr. Ping, you are too kind."

Mr. Ping then turned his attention to Li who was reaching out towards his grandpa with open arms. "And how is my wonderful Grandson today? I've missed you little one!" Li giggled as Mr. Ping held him in one wing while calling out to the shop, "In honor of my Son and his family's visit, all soup dishes are half off!" Everyone cheered while Po and Tigress could only smile at the goose, who was now ushering them to an open table.

"Come, come, sit and eat! It's been too long since Po has let me cook a meal for you all!" Po then said as he took his seat next to Tigress, who had Li sitting on her lap, "Hey, come on Dad. If you're going to come all the way to our house, the least you can do is let me cook for you." Mr. Ping smiled as he said, "Likewise mister! Now what will it be?" Po then said, Your Secret Ingredient soup and an order of dumpling's for me!" Tigress then said, "Just the noodles for me, Mr. Ping. Li and I will be sharing." Mr. Ping smiled as he said, "Coming right up!" and with that Mr. Ping headed back into the kitchen, but not before rubbing Li's head one last time with his wing, causing the child's fur to stand up a bit.

While they waited, Po and Tigress were met by many of the citizens who wished to greet China's Saviors after hardly seeing the pair much lately. Not to mention, wanting to get a look at the offspring of the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress. When the citizens first approached them Tigress felt a bit uneasy, but after Po gripped her hand under the table she relaxed a bit, taking comfort that he had her back and was there to support her. To her relief, everyone who approached the family had nothing but nice things to say about Li, and merely wished to extend to the couple their congratulations.

In no time at all, Mr. Ping had returned and handed the three their meals, saying as he delivered each dish, "I have to tend to a few customers, but I'll be right back!" and then he was gone. As Po and Tigress ate, Tigress was feeding Li small bits of noodles and he was loving every bit of it, opening his mouth wide every time Tigress brought the chopsticks near his mouth. Po even chopped up a few of his dumplings and fed small bits of them to the cub. As Li was chewing down on a piece of dumpling, Po couldn't help but overhear a conversation a few tables down.

There were two male pigs sitting at one of the tables finishing up their meal when one of them started, "So that's the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress's kid? But…what is he?" his companion then just muttered, "What's it matter?" the first pig then turned and said, "I just think it's…odd. I mean come on, the kid looks more like his mom sure but a Tiger with Panda patches? What a fre-" ***SLAM***

The two startled pigs looked up to see Po had literally slammed his fist down on their table and was glaring menacingly at the pair of pigs. The second pig looked over and saw Master Tigress was now also glaring daggers at the pair of them, while the cub was watching the Panda with wide eyes. Po then said in a voice that was both deep and somewhat frightening. "If you so much as finish that sentence, I'll make sure you aren't able to talk for the next month!" Po turned his attention completely on the Pig who was about to call his son a freak and growled, "Nobody is going to call my son a freak. Not while I'm around, understand!?"

The pig suddenly was trying to make himself small as he stuttered, "Y-Y-Yes D-D-Dragon Warrior….I-I-I'm sorry, M-M-Master!" Po then leaned back and stood up straight while saying, "Thank you…enjoy your noodles." And with that, Po turned and walked back over to his family, taking his son from Tigress and placing him on his lap so that she could eat her noodles.

As the Pigs then looked around the shop, they were met with looks of pure disgust by nearly all of the customers still in the restaurant eating, including Mr. Ping who looked like he was really about to throw the pair out of the shop all together. Realizing that they were no longer welcome at the moment, the two Pigs quickly finished their meal and left their money on the table and left quietly. The second pig however stopped and approached the small family and bowed saying, "I am so sorry for my friend Masters…but I swear I never said anything against your child…I beg for your forgiveness." Po just nodded and the Pig took his leave, following his companion out into the street.

Everyone returned to their meals and Mr. Ping finally returned once the restaurant emptied out enough that he could take a seat. Once Po handed Li over to his grandfather and Mr. Ping had enough of playing with the child, he looked to Po and Tigress and said, "I'm sorry about what happened today…I promise those two are no longer welcome in my shop! Anyone who disrespects My Son, his wife or his child will not be welcome here anymore!" Po just smiled as he said, "That's alright dad…it was bound to happen sooner or later." Mr. Ping then turned to Tigress and lowered his head saying, "I guess this is why you haven't brought Li here before. I'm sorry my dear, it never even occurred to me." But Tigress shook her head no while putting on a smile and said, "Mr. Ping please…Po's right…it was bound to happen…not everyone will be as…accepting of Li like most have been today. And We just need to accept that I suppose."

Mr. Ping just released a sigh before he had an idea and looked down at Li. "Say, would you like to see your daddy's old room?" Li just cried out making baby talk as Mr. Ping then said, "Well, what are we waiting for?" and took the cub upstairs to Po's old room leaving Po and Tigress behind shaking their heads. Once they were alone, Po wrapped his arm around Tigress and said, "I'm sorry for bringing you two down here…you must be pretty upset with me." Tigress then sighed before turning to look at Po and said, "No…I'm not upset Po, not with you." Po's ears flattened as he confirmed, "But you are upset." Tigress nodded and then said, "A bit yes…but it's not as if I wasn't expecting this kind of thing to happen. Like I told your father, there are bound to be those who will refuse to accept Li for who he is. I just need to accept it…No matter how much I don't want to."

Tigress then looked up at Po and smiled as she said, "You however, were great. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed with you right now…fatherhood suits you Panda." Po smiled as he kissed her on the forehead and said, "Hey, nobody is going to insult my family while I'm around, you can count on it. And what about you? You're a natural mother Tigress." Tigress chuckled before saying, "Maybe now…three years ago though, there is no way that would have been the case. I used to hate kids." Right then, Mr. Ping was coming down the steps with a giggling Li, as Tigress finished. "But I guess things change when you have one of your own." Po then whispered as his father sat down with Li now sitting on the table, "And all for the better."

The four of them stayed in the restaurant for another hour talking and visiting with Mr. Ping before Li started to get cranky, signaling that it was time to get the Panger cub home. After bidding Mr. Ping goodnight, Po and Tigress began making their way up the thousand steps, with Po carrying Li wrapped up in a blanket they borrowed from his Dad. It had gotten pretty windy in the past hour and Mr. Ping didn't want to risk his grandson catching a cold.

As the three made it back to the house behind the Jade Palace, Po carried Li up the stairs and into the cub's room across the hall from theirs. Inside the walls were lined with all of Po's Kung Fu posters from his Dad's house along with a Crib in the corner and a small chest at the foot of the bed with all of Li's clothes. In the corner next to the crib sat a rocking chair which Tigress had often caught Po sitting in during the middle of the night if Li ever woke up, rocking the cub back to sleep.

After getting Li ready for bed, Tigress laid Li down in the crib and pulled his blanket up to the cub's neck. Po and Tigress stood over the crib looking down at their sleeping cub as he yawned closed his eyes. Po and Tigress stood there for a moment just watching their son sleep, before Po pulled Tigress away and out of the room, closing the door behind them.

In their own Room Tigress was leaning out the window staring up at the moon when she felt Po stand behind her and wrap his arms around her pulling her close. "Hey…tomorrow's a new day right?" Po whispered into her ear as Tigress nodded her head and turned around to face him. "Yeah…tomorrow's a new day." and with that, Tigress went to bed, leaving Po to close up the windows, and blow out the lanterns.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 3. as I said, the next chapter starts the actually story for us. Thanks for reading and remember...  
**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Darkness begins to fall anew

**Well Chapter 4 is finally done, and now we start to actually get into the swing of things again. Thanks to all who have been reviewing my two stories so far, although Fate Can Be So Cruel seems to be pulling ahead in the reviews I'm just glad you guys are enjoying both stories. Thanks for reviewing and Enjoy The Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Darkness begins to fall anew**

**Five years later, high up in the Mountains to the west…**

The moon shined brightly in the night sky as a familiar figure was seen flying just above the clouds. As the moon continued to shine, its light revealed none other than the Dark Sorcerer Drizen flying through the clouds and reaching his destination. It had been over five years since he had even come close to this region. Why should he have come back at all? It was the very location that he had come so close to obtaining the ultimate Darkness. The Darkness of the great and powerful, Lord Hei'an. But no, he was not able to obtain the great power. Instead he was left weakened and humiliated by that infuriating Nightshade and those pesky Kung Fu Masters!

As Drizen unwillingly let the memories of that accursed day play through his mind for the millionth time, he was once again racked with incredible curiously. The Dragon Warrior and the Tiger Master…both of them wielded such unique power and abilities. He had never witnessed such power before. It certainly wasn't magic that was for sure…but rather it was just simply…power. Power that perhaps exceeded the Darkness of Lord Hei'an himself. Power…that he wanted for HIMSELF.

So why was he returning back to the sight of his most humiliating defeat? Because of HIM, his partner. A figure whose face Drizen had never even seen, even after five incredibly long years of searching the world for a certain shrine. A shrine that was the key to his revenge on Nightshade, and the Dragon Warrior…but mostly the Dragon Warrior. After all, it was because of him that Nightshade found the courage to defy Drizen in the end, and not only re-take the Darkness…but make it his own, and on top of THAT, Drizen's power he had stored into the Encryllion prior to the Darkness was now residing in Nightshade too. How the Wolf managed to pull it all off, Drizen had no idea.

Suddenly the Dragon's Tower came into view. And Drizen could make out each of the four Dragon statues at the top of the tower, one Red, one Purple, one Golden, and one White. Each pointing in a different direction, North, South, East and West. Immediately, Drizen began to dive out of the sky and make his way down to the jagged rock path leading up to the Sanctuary. Upon landing, Drizen began to walk the cobblestone path leading up to the Tower, as his bright yellow eyes began darting all around him, searching for signs of his Partner.

Once the raven reached the Courtyard, he stood in its center and began tapping his foot impatiently, when he heard a familiar dark voice callout to him from behind one of the broken Dragon head statues. "You're late Drizen. What kept you my friend?" Drizen just glared at the cloaked figure as he stepped into the moonlight, his face completely shrouded in shadow thanks to his hood. Drizen had worked alongside this man for the past five years searching for the location of this special shrine said to house an unspeakable force within. The problem that the location of such shrine had been lost for centuries, perhaps even a millennia…maybe more. But now they finally knew the location of the Shrine and Drizen thought that was it. But he could not have been more wrong.

"What exactly is it that we are doing here again? We know the location of the Shrine, so why don't we just go and release this great force you seem to know so much about?" his partner then silence him saying, "Patience Drizen. Learning the location of the shrine was the most difficult part of the Plan, of that I can assure you. But there is much more that we require before we can venture out to the shrine."

Drizen then rolled his eyes as they approached the giant doors and asked, "Such as?" the Partner then chuckled as he said, "all in due time my fine feathered friend, but first, we must require one thing." Drizen just walked in asking, "And what's THAT?" and then his partner revealed, "Something you left behind the last time you set foot in this place… The Encryllion."

Drizen immediately turned around and stared at the figure before saying, "That's pointless then. The Encryllion is destroyed! It won't work!" the figure then made his way past the Raven and said, "it is hardly destroyed my friend…merely…shattered." As the two made their way to the center of the sanctuary the figure then began waving his hands around moving several of the pews and broken statues, until he finally found what he was looking for. "There it is…" the figure cooed as he looked down upon the 3 separate pieces of the Encryllion.

The Partner quickly picked up the largest piece of the Encryllion and looked it over once before muttering, "Magnificent…" as he placed the crystal within his robe. Drizen finally stepped forward and asked, "How did you know…where that would be? And how do you know it still works?" the Partner then turned and sneered, "As for how I knew where it was located Drizen, you wouldn't stop complaining about your miserable defeat at the hands of that Nightshade and those Masters for months. You told me the location yourself!" Drizen wasn't so certain however, for he could not recall ever revealing the location of the sacred artifact. But then again, this partner also was a sorcerer. "_Did he maybe give me something to make me spill my secrets at some time? I doubt it, but for all I know that could be it_."

The Partner then continued saying, "As for whether or not it works…well if you're that curious by all means, test t to see if it holds its power, I won't mind one bit." Drizen dropped the subject at that point, and changed to a new one. "Fine…then what is the next part of this plan? Are we any closer to getting my revenge on the Dragon Warrior? Because so far all we've done is run circles around the world reading ancient text and cave drawings." The Partner then said as he began to make his way out of the Sanctuary, "We are indeed closer my friend, yet we still have quite a ways to go. For you see the next part of my plan requires three separate, very specific, artifacts. Keys, if you will to unlock the shrine and allow us access to what resides within."

Drizen then asked as the two had now finally made it outside into the courtyard once more, "And where exactly might we find these Keys of yours? I'll tell you right now, I refuse to fly over to Europe again; the entire continent is a giant cloud of misery. The weather isn't much better." the Partner then chuckled a she said, "Fortunately for us, the Keys happen to all reside in China. The problem will be obtaining them ourselves, especially one in particular." As the Partner waved his hand and muttered an incantation that was unfamiliar to Drizen, as a Dark Portal opened up in front of the two of them. Drizen was impressed, his own portals usually required a blood sacrifice and some runes, yet this stranger's appeared to require only a string of words. He would have to pay attention the next time he conjured the portal.

The figure then turned to Drizen and said, "We will require some assistance with acquiring the Keys…preferably the more, hands on, type of help. If you know what I mean, and I think you do." as the Partner entered the dark portal, Drizen began to follow him as he said to himself, "Oh trust me…I think I know exactly where we can find a few…Volunteers. Heh heh…Heh heh heh heh ….Heh ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

**A week later, towards the southern China boarder…**

Deep within a forest rumored to be the safe haven of thieves and mercenaries of all colors shapes and sizes was an encampment that strangely enough resembled that of a small village. Within this village certain kinds of people would come to find "Work" of any sort. It was here that Drizen was going to find his Volunteers.

As the Raven walked amongst the dozens of thieves and mercenaries, he kept a vigilant eye out for the very man he sought. A man rumored to have banded together the surviving members of the Great Lord Shen's scattered army under his leadership, where they became one of the most feared group of mercenaries in all of China, rumored to be known only as "The Fang".

According to Drizen's informant, the very leader of this Pack was said to be in this very… town, if you could call it that, for the day, and so his window of opportunity was very small. He had to convince this man to lend Drizen his strength of numbers any way he could. If Drizen and his partner were going to be able to acquire the three Keys, then they were going to need some serious muscle backing them up. After all, they could not fail in obtaining any of the keys in order for their plan to succeed and Drizen would finally have his revenge.

Drizen soon came to an establishment of sorts with a rather muscular Gorilla blocking the door. As Drizen approached, the Gorilla scoffed before saying, "Move along Pipsqueak, Members only." Drizen then said without so much as looking at the giant ape, "I'm looking for a man I believe to be currently within this fine establishment. Now if you would be so kind as to let me pass." The gorilla just chuckled as he said, "No can do. You want inside? Then you got to get past me first Short stuff." Drizen then grinned at the Gorilla, thought it went unnoticed thanks to his hood. "As you wish."

Inside the establishment, many "Customers" were huddled around tables in groups. Some trying to barter their stolen goods, while others were searching for either information regarding a bounty of sorts, or simply negotiating terms for various "services" when there was a loud ***BASH*** as everyone looked up to see the Gorilla watching the door burst through the door and fly towards the back of the room falling over in a heap with a low "Oohhhh"

Everyone turned to see the cloaked figure entering the establishment, his hands held together as the sleeves of his tunic met in his center. As he looked around, Drizen saw he was in a Bar of sorts, or perhaps it was some sort of Tavern, either way, the alcohol was flowing and the waitresses were either standing around with trays of drinks, or rushing behind the bar.

Not a single soul spoke up as Drizen neared the Center of the establishment and began looking around for his target. When he failed to spot them immediately, Drizen called out, "Good evening everyone. I am looking for someone and the guard at the door simply was not very helpful so I do hope you all can be of some use to me." A Croc then finally spoke up asking while chewing on a piece of his dinner, "And who exactly are you shrimp?" the others around the table began to sneer as Drizen then muttered, "You really shouldn't talk with food in your mouth…_**Skyevahch!" **_

Suddenly, the Croc started choking on his meal and he began to panic. One of his buddies tried to help him by attempting the Heimlich maneuver, but due to Drizen's magic they were unsuccessful and in mere moments, the Croc rolled over and was dead.

Nobody said a word as they all looked from the now deceased Crocodile over to the hooded figure in the center of the room. Some began brandishing their weapons while others merely sat there and watched. Drizen then called out, "Now… since we've finally gotten past the dirty parts, I'm looking for **The Fang**…where can I find their commander?" Everyone started muttering amongst themselves at the mention of the group of mercenaries. But it wasn't until Drizen felt the presence of someone standing behind him that he began to show any interest.

As he turned around, Drizen was met with the chest of a very large wolf, with Dark gray fur and blood red eyes. He wore black leather armor on his chest, two steel armbands and an iron shoulder Spaulding on his right shoulder. Attached to his back was a serrated sword with a wolf's head on the hilt. As he looked down upon the figure before him, the Wolf then spoke in a low and annoyed tone, "Well then…you've come to the right place stranger."

Minutes later found Drizen sitting at a table in the back of the Bar with the wolf, only now he was flanked on both sides by two smaller wolves, both with similar armor minus the shoulder Spaulding and with only straight swords on their hips. The two also had a lighter gray fur then their leaders and whenever Drizen looked at them he got the feeling that these two could quite possibly be twins, if not directly related in some way at least.

Suddenly the Wolf sitting in front of Drizen took a swig of his drink before asking, "So…you wish to employ the services of The Fang? And why should we work for you stranger? You have yet to show us the face of the man asking for our services." Drizen chuckled as he lowered his hood and revealed his face to the three before him, his yellow eyes glimmering with anticipation, "My apologies friend, but you see, I have made many enemies in my day and keeping a low profile comes naturally." The Wolf on the right then snapped, "Says the man who sent a full grown gorilla through the front doors across the room…no small feat." The Wolf on the left merely nodded as the one in the middle brought his hands together saying, "My second has a point bird brain…but before we question your character tell me…what is it exactly that you want?"

Drizen grinned evilly as he stated ever so matter of factly, "Why…all I want my dear friend, is revenge." The Wolf then leaned back as he said, "I see…revenge on whom?" Drizen sneered even more as he said, "A couple of people to be completely honest. And to do so I require numbers and strength, both of which you currently possess." The Leader then leaned forward as he snarled, "you didn't answer my question Bird! Who is the Target!?" both of his lieutenants began going for their swords as Drizen held up a wing saying, "My apologies. Although two of the Targets I'm sure are of little interest to you I feel that one will catch your interest quite nicely." The wolf then motioned for his followers to back off, as they let go of their swords. He then glared at Drizen and said, "Go on…" Drizen then sneered as he revealed, "One of my targets…and perhaps the biggest in more ways than one…is **The Dragon Warrior**!"

That got all three wolves' attention, as they all jerked at the mention of the name of the Warrior that destroyed their previous Master. The Wolf sitting down was eyeing the Raven with a glare that could paralyze the Mighty Tai Lung if he were here as he snarled, "The Dragon Warrior you say? Tell me Raven…what has he done to wrong you?" Drizen merely stated, "Let us just say he has kept me from acquiring something that I had spent much of my life dreaming to obtain, and I wish to make him suffer for it." The Wolf then grinned as he stated, "You are not alone in that my friend. Now…before this conversation goes any further I shall have your name." Drizen then raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why should I give you that? You have not even agreed to work for me yet." The wolf then grinned as he took a swig of his drink once more, motioning for a waitress to bring him another. "Because…I only wish to know the names of the people that I will actually consider offering my Pack's services to."

Drizen grinned as he said, "Very good…if you must know then, you will know me as Drizen, the most powerful Dark Sorcerer in all of China!" the wolf looked a bit amused as he said, "Sorcerer huh? That explains the poor sap guarding the door." Drizen then asked as he took a sip of his own drink for the first time, "And your name? Your Pack is famous in the underground but not the name of its fearsome leader." The Wolf smirked as he stated, "You may call me, Feng (**Sharp Blade, Wind**)."

Drizen then lifted his cup and the two touched cups together as Drizen then said, "Well then Feng, let us negotiate your Pack's services, shall we?"

* * *

**And that's chapter 4. Not the longest chapter I know but that's okay. Thanks for reading and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Just another day

**Chapter 5 is done and we're finally starting to get into the main story. Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing, I appreciate it. **

**Enjoy the Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Another Day**

**One month later…**

High above the Valley of Peace on the top of a Mountain sat The Famous Jade Palace, Home to China's Two Saviors and some of China's fiercest warriors, The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior. It was mid-morning on that fine spring day and Four of the Five Members of the Furious Five were in the training hall on opposite sides of the Hall in two separate groups of two, sparing with each other while their Master stood off to the side observing the Sparing sessions simultaneously.

Monkey had just landed into a back handspring as Mantis now charged him with alarming speed shouting, "You're going down Fur ball!" Monkey merely chuckled as he asked, "Think so?" as he positioned himself just right. "I know so!" Mantis declared as he charged Monkey yet again. Monkey waited until just the right moment, before dropping down to his knees and leaned back as far as possible. Before Mantis could even realized what was happening, Mantis immediately slammed up against the surface of the Giant Jade Tortoise Shell of Wisdom. Monkey got back up and just laughed as he pointed at Mantis and shouted, "Gotcha again!" Mantis merely groaned as he fell down onto the ground in defeat.

Shifu merely shook his head as he turned to face his remaining two students, Viper and Crane, only to see that Viper had just launched Crane into the ceiling where he was now tangled up in the hanging talon rings. How he managed to avoid getting cut by the rings Shifu wasn't sure of. Apparently Mantis slamming up against the Shell created just enough noise to distract the Flyer and thus ensuring his downfall.

Shifu nodded as he called out to his students, "Well done Masters Viper and Monkey, excellent work." Monkey and Viper bowed as Shifu turned to face Mantis and Crane, who had managed to free himself while losing only a few feathers in the process. "Master Mantis…you must constantly be aware of your surroundings. The enemy can easily turn the terrain into an advantage that can ensure one's downfall." Mantis bowed as he said, "Yes Master."

Shifu then turned on Crane and said, "As for you Master Crane, though it is admirable to be concerned about the wellbeing of one's comrades, it is also a potentially fatal mistake. You must trust your Comrades to do their job, and focus on the opponent before you until the threat is dealt with." Crane nodded as he bowed yet remained silent.

Suddenly the doors to the great Hall opened up and Shifu and the others turned to see Tigress entering the Training Hall and she looked concerned. As she approached, Shifu and the others greeted the Tiger Master as she bowed in respect greeting them, "Master…Everyone…" Shifu was the first to speak saying, "Ah Tigress, a pleasant surprise indeed, Tell me, what brings you her to the Training Hall? I thought you were spending the morning with Li today?" as Shifu said this, he began looking behind Tigress for signs of the young Panger, but was surprised to see that his Grandson was nowhere to be seen.

Tigress straightened up and said, "I'm afraid, Li has run off again Master. I was hoping that Po would be in here so that we might be able to go and search for him." Viper then gasped as she asked, "You mean Li's missing!?" Tigress nodded and returned her attention to Shifu who was rubbing his beard thoughtfully, "I'm afraid your husband is not here today Daughter, you see, I sent him to the top of Wu Dang Mountain to meditate this morning, we have not seen him for a few hours." Tigress then asked with a raised eyebrow, "Wu Dang Mountain?" Shifu nodded and watched as Tigress began to growl. "Perfect…" she grumbled as Shifu then turned to Crane and said, "Crane, Fly up to t the Mountain and alert the Dragon Warrior that his son has gone missing at once!" Crane was about to leave when Tigress stopped her Comrade and said, "That won't be necessary…I'll go myself."

Shifu then asked as she was about to leave, "Are you sure Tigress?" Tigress merely nodded as she said while leaving the Hall, "When I find that child of mine, I'm going to show him just what running off like this is going to earn him in the future!" as she left, Mantis then said as she slammed the doors shut behind her, "The poor kid." Monkey just nodded while Viper said, "I hope she's not too hard on Li." Crane then said, "At any rate, it's not our business, He's Tigress and Po's kid not ours." Viper nodded as she said, "I know…it's just that Tigress tends to…overreact a bit at times." Crane then said, "What can you do? She's a mom." Everyone nodded as Shifu began instructing them once again, having his students return to their morning training. All the while he couldn't help but think to himself, "_If he's smart, that Grandson of mine will just hide behind his father when Tigress finds him. heh heh_."

**Meanwhile, Up in the Mountains…**

High above the Jade Palace on Wu Dang Mountain, a Lone Panda sat on top of a large Boulder in the center of a Golden Glade, His name was Po, and he was the Dragon Warrior, Hero and Savior of China alongside his wife, Master Tigress. As Po continued to breathe in deeply, his brow suddenly furrowed as he felt the Presence of another being close by.

"_**He really is getting better at this**_." Said an amused Gladir as a smile now spread across the Panda's face, now that he knew who was trying to sneak up on him. "_He tries so hard to get the jump on me, if it weren't for you, he probably would have gotten me a while ago._" Gladir then responded, "_**Perhaps…He's about 30 yards behind you**_." Po nodded as he thought, "_Got it._" And with that, Gladir silenced himself and merely observed, as Po continued to wait for HIM to strike. "_Let's see if he can get me this time._" Po mused as he waited patiently.

Down within the Tall grass, the predator slowly approached the Panda from behind down on all fours, making sure to be extra careful with each and every step he took. He wasn't sure how, but he never could seem to get the jump on the Panda, no matter how many times he tried. Each and every time he would try, he would miss, almost as if the Panda KNEW he was always s around. But this time would be different, there was no way the Panda could hear him approach. He had him.

The creature leapt into the air, his paws outstretched as a weak roar left his maw. "ROOOAAARRR! But just as he was about to claim victory, the Panda quickly leaned forward, forcing the adversary to miss, and tumble forward in a heap shouting "WHAA!?"

Po looked up to see his Son rolling forward in the grass, stopping on his back as a low groan was now heard coming from the Panger. As the Cub shook his head from the dizziness, Po chuckled as he straightened up saying, "Nice try buddy, you ALMOST had me that time." Li just huffed as he whined, "How do you always hear me coming!? I was extra careful this time and everything!" Po just laughed as his son began to pout.

After a moment Po looked over and saw the un-amused face his son was wearing and so he stood up and front flipped off of the boulder and landed in a fighting stance, as he placed his left arm behind his back saying, "You ready?" Li's face immediately lit up after realizing his Dad wanted to spar with him and said "YEAH!" as he quickly got to his feet and entered his fighting stance that his Grandfather had taught him how to enter a few months ago.

Li's stance was a combination of both his Mothers and his Fathers, with his left arm curled behind him with his paw rolled into a fist, while his right arm was out straight and angled just slightly down with his claws extended. For a moment, the two of them just stared at each other. Po was wearing an amused expression on his face while Li's was focused in concentration. When it came to his Kung Fu, Li was proving to be just as Serious as his Mother tended to be…MOST of the time. Po waited until his son began to charge, and the match began.

Li jumped high, doing his best to deliver a double kick to his Father's mid-section, but Po was able to deflect each strike easily enough. When Li landed, he tried to go low and strike at Po's belly with his fists, but again Po deflected each strike and ended up catching Li's fist in his right hand saying, "Gotcha!" Li just shouted "Hey!" as Po released him and smirked, saying, "You got to do better than that!" Li growled playfully though as he accepted the challenge and rushed his Father again.

Li went high once more, trying to strike at Po's face, but Po leaped back up on top of the boulder and then back down onto the other side, Li however jumped up onto the boulder, and now eye level with his Father began to strike out with his fists and kicks while Po continued to block each strike. His thoughts drifting back to his early days of training with Shifu in this exact spot. Po chuckled as he remembered how many times it took him to try and steal a dumpling from his Master.

To be honest, it wasn't like this was any serious training or anything, this was just a game the two would play, Every chance he got, Li would try to sneak attack his Dad if he thought he could get away with it, followed up by a fun sparing session where Li always did his best to take his old man down. Of course it never actually happened, but Po put on a good show anyway, pretending that his Son would get close to finishing him off from time to time. It was your Typical Kung Fu Warrior Farther/son bonding time and the two loved every minute of it.

Li jumped up and delivered his strongest spin kick ever at Po's head, but Po quickly caught him by the leg and smirked saying, "You lose!" as he threw Li up into the air, catching the cub off guard, as Li flailed around frantically shouting, "AAAHHHH!?"as he came hurling back down, Po caught him by the back of his Jade green vest and just let him hang there in midair for a minute, while Li struggled I vain to escape. "Hey, no fair!" Li whined as Po laughed a bit and said, "What? That you just got your tail handed to you?" Li just folded his arms and pouted as he hung there in defeat. At least no one else was around to see him, especially Xue! If she saw him right then, no doubt she'd tease him about it for a week.

Po then said as he brought Li closer to his face, "Say it." Li then turned his head and said, "No way!" but Po just repeated himself saying, "Come on, say it." Li just huffed again as Po then said, "Alright, have it your way." as he then tossed Li back up in the air earning him a surprised scream. Po then leaned back and bounced Li off his belly and soon, Li's screams became laughter as his father continued to throw him into the air. Po then caught his son from under the arms and began tickling him resulting in Li laughing hysterically "Say it!" Po repeated for a third time as he continued tickling the Panger's stomach relentlessly, until Li managed a "Okay! Ha ha ha ha! Okay okay ok-HA HA HA HA HA!" Po stopped his tickle torture and he gave Li a moment to catch his breath.

Once Li settled down he looked up at his Dad and sighed saying, "You're the most Awesome Dragon Warrior ever, and you rule." Po smirked as he said, "And don't you forget it!" As he lifted his son back up and fell backwards onto his back on top of the tall golden grass. Li laughed as Po set him up on top of his stomach and just looked up at the Panger asking, "So, what are you doing up here anyway son?" Li just smiled as he said, "I was looking for you." Po smiled as he then asked, "Well alright, as long as you told your Mother you were coming up here by yourself." Li then stuttered quietly to himself, "Heh heh…yeah…Mom."

Immediately Po's face went straight into a frown as he asked, "Li…you did tell your Mother you were coming up here alone…right?" Li suddenly began scratching the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "Li…" Po Scolded as the Panger whimpered quietly, "I uh…may have forgotten to tell mom I was coming up here to see you…Heh heh."

Po just scowled as Li's ears flattened against his head. He knew that if his Dad was disappointed in him, that he REALLY messed up. Po was about to lecture his Son when he heard the voice of the woman he loved send a shiver down his spine, "LI PING!" Li gulped as got down off of his Father's belly and began cowering behind him as Po stood up and said, "We'll talk about this later."

Po then turned his attention to the approaching form of his wife who was racing towards him on all fours. As she neared, Tigress slowed to a pace that allowed her to push up onto two legs and eventually came to a stop before her husband who greeted her nervously, "Hey Sweet-heart…enjoying your morning? Heh heh." Tigress however remained un-amused, as her eyes darted to the black and white form hiding behind her husband.

"Li…come out from behind your Father right now." Tigress said seriously. Li slowly came out and stood beside his father, as he lowered his head in shame and began staring at his feet. Tigress then began saying while starting to raise her voice, "I've been looking everywhere for you! When I told you that you could go and play outside I did not mean that you could climb up to the top of Wu Dang Mountain BY YOURSELF!"

Li flinched at his Mother's raised voice. He felt bad whenever he disappointed his Father, because he knew he really messed up. His dad usually tried come to his rescue and calm his mom down if it wasn't a big deal normally, but that wasn't the case this time, as Li looked up and saw his father looking at him with a stern expression on his face that was purely reserved for when he was disappointed in Li. A look that did not suit the Panda at all.

But to upset his Mother like this was not something Li ever tried to make a habit of doing. His mother might be strict at times, but she was still an amazing Mom. That, and he's seen what she could do to Uncle Mantis whenever he made his mother upset.

Tigress then continued as her voice continued to rise in frustration, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? You could have gotten hurt climbing the mountain! You could have tripped and fallen down the path and seriously injured yourself, or worse!" Li was suddenly starting to lose it, as Po saw Tears threatening to escape the cub's eyes. Po then placed a comforting hand on Tigress's shoulder saying, "Alright, let's just calm down a sec here." Tigress snapped her head towards the Panda, but when he motioned over to Li with his head and she looked at her son, her face began to soften.

Li was doing his best to keep from bursting into tears, but it was a losing battle for sure. Po then walked over an picked his Son up in his arms and walked back over towards Tigress as he tried wiping away some of the tears before they could eventually fall, while Li buried his face in his Father's shoulder. Tigress sighed as Po said, "Li, your mother's right, it's dangerous coming up the Mountain path by yourself, you're just little." Tigress then reached up and cupped her Son's face saying calmly, "That's right, If you wanted to come and see your Father all you had to do was ask and I would have walked you up here myself. You really scared me today."

Li looked up from his Dad's shoulder and asked his mother in disbelief, "You were…scared?" Tigress nodded as she confirmed, "If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do." Li then lowered his head as he whispered "I'm sorry Mommy." Tigress smiled, He only called her Mommy when he knew he did something wrong, otherwise it was just Mom, and sometimes Mother, Po was always just Dad though. Tigress then stroked Li's Cheek and said, "Apology accepted." Po then shifted Li around and said, "The point is that you know that whenever you go ANYWHERE, you are to let us know exactly where you're going to be…right?" Li smiled as he nodded his head, and said, "Yes Dad, I promise I won't just go anywhere without telling you guys."

Po and Tigress smiled as Po extended his arm and Tigress stepped forward and the three shared a group hug high up there on the mountain. After a moment, Po suggested, "Say, now that we got that taken care of, How about we all go to Grandpa Ping's for Lunch?" Li immediately snapped his head up shouting "YEAH! Can we stop by and invite Xue too!?" Tigress smirked as she said, "I don't see why not, as long as her Mother gives her permission." Li cheered and together, the Family of Warriors began to descend the great mountain, heading down towards the Jade Palace to get ready for a trip into the Village.

* * *

**And that's chapter 5. just a little fun chapter. In chapter 6 we find out just how the others have been doing, meaning Ling, Chef, Nightshade, his girl from One's curse to bear, Lady Yao Niang, and Xue. Thanks for reading and remember...  
**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Family outing

**So sorry about the delay! At first it was because I accidently deleted the story file, then the reason became because I lost power at my place, therefore no internet access except for on my phone. But I finally have power now after 2 days and I have the chapter finished...again. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Family outing**

Once the three went back to the house situated in the Forest just behind the Jade Palace, Po and Li freshened up quickly before heading over to the Hall of Heroes with Tigress. Tigress decided it would be best to inform Shifu that Li had indeed been upon the Mountain with his Father and to let the Grandmaster know that the three of them were leaving the Palace for a while.

Upon entering the Great hall, the family could see Shifu speaking with Zeng about halfway down the hall in front of the Famous Suit of Armor that was once worn by the Great Master Flying Rhino. As the family neared, Shifu turned and saw them approaching and quickly finished speaking to Zeng, "…And that will be all then for today Zeng. You are dismissed." Zeng quickly bowed before saying, "Yes Master Shifu." Zeng quickly turned to see Po and Tigress and bowed to them as well before exiting, "Masters." Po and Tigress merely nodded to the goose, who quickly began to exit the Hall.

As Zeng left, Li rushed up to the Grandmaster shouting, "Grandpa!" Once Li neared, Shifu allowed a smile spread across his face as his Grandson approached him and gave the old Master a hug, while the Red Panda scratched the Panger behind the ears, earning him a small purr from Li. Looking at the two, you could see that Li was almost as tall as Shifu, but still wasn't quite there yet.

As he looked at the two, Po couldn't help but smile at Shifu's display of affection for his Grandson. He truly had come a long way since his days with Tai Lung. Granted, Whenever Shifu was training his students, or in the presence of another Master or important figurehead, Shifu made it very clear to the young Panger that he was to be referred to as Master. Of course, sometimes Li would forget every now and then, but after a stern look from the red panda, he would quickly amend himself and bow to the Grandmaster.

But whenever it was just the four of them, or the Five and Mr. Ping were around and there was no training going on, Shifu allowed himself to step away from his duties as a Master, and become the child's Grandparent.

"Ah, Li There you are. We were all starting to worry about you once we heard you ran off alone. Where were you young one?" Li slowly looked down and said nervously, "Heh heh…um…On top of the mountain…sort of." Shifu's eyes widened a bit and then his brow furrowed as he said sternly, "That was not wise child. You should not traverse the narrow paths of Wu Dang Mountain by yourself! One false step and the path can become quite treacherous…But I assume your Parents have already told you this?"

Po nodded his head while saying, "We have, and he's promised not to climb the mountain alone ever again…right buddy?" Li smiled and nodded his head while saying "Uh huh, I made a Promise so I have to keep it!" Shifu smiled as he patted the child's head while saying, "That's right. You learn quickly my grandson." Li smiled while Shifu continued with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, so quickly that perhaps one day you might actually beat me in a game of checkers." Li then shouted, "Hey! I came close last time!" But Shifu merely chuckled as did Po and Tigress.

Shifu then turned to Po and Tigress and asked, "So, now that Li has been found, where are you three off to?" Po then answered, "We're actually heading down into the village to grab some lunch at my Dad's." Tigress then asked, "Would you care to join us? I'm sure Mr. Ping would be happy to see you again." Shifu's brow merely furrowed as he said, "No thank you. The rest of the Five have already headed down into the Village for various reasons, so I think I'll stay behind here in the Palace to meditate."

Po then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you still sore about my Dad beating you at Mahjong the other day?" Shifu then grumbled so that the three of them could just barely hear him, "I still say he cheated." Po chuckled while Tigress merely shook her head. "Alright, we'll be back later then Shifu!" Po called out as the three of them began to exit the Hall. "Bye Grandpa!" Li called out as he ran ahead of his parents. "Shifu merely smiled and nodded his head as he watched them leave. When they were gone, Shifu walked over and sat before the reflecting pool and began to breathe in deeply while saying, "Inner Peace…Inner Peace…That goose still cheated…Inner Peace."

* * *

Po, Tigress and Li were just approaching the bottom of the Thousand Steps, with Po and Tigress walking side by side, while Li continued to run just ahead of them on all fours calling back to them, "Come on guys! If we don't hurry, Grandpa Ping's Restaurant is going to fill up!" Tigress simply shook her head while Po chuckled and said, "Relax buddy, we've got nothing but time." Once they reached the village entrance Tigress said, "Stay close Li." But the Panger just replied, "I know, I know."

As the Family walked through the streets, Po and Tigress were greeted by many of the Villagers who all bowed in respect to the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress. Even Li was getting some attention being referred to as the Honored Child of the Dragon Warrior.

As they continued along, Li slowed down to walk on the one side of his Father so that Po was in between Li and Tigress and he said, "One of these days I'm going to be a Dragon Warrior just like Dad. Then the People will be calling me the Dragon Warrior!" Tigress and Po exchanged proud looks with each other before Po hoisted Li up onto his shoulders behind his head and said, "That sounds like a pretty awesome Dream to me buddy!" Tigress then added, "Perhaps if you work hard and train diligently, you may one day earn the right to your Father's Title."

Li then asked as he looked at his mother with eyes full of hope, "Do you really think I can!?" Po then looked up and said, "You can do anything you want if you set your mind to it. Remember what I've always told you?" Li then straightened up and said proudly, as if he were reciting a sacred Creed, "That as long as I always believe in myself, anything is possible!" Tigress and Po both smiled at their Son's early understanding to the Secret of the Dragon Scroll, even if he didn't know that's where the lesson came from, while Po said, "That's right. Keep that in mind, and I bet you'll make an even better Dragon Warrior than me someday!" Li smiled as he said while looking up the street ahead, "That will be AWESOME!" Po and Tigress both chuckled at Li's use of his Father's signature word.

Pretty soon the three approached their first destination, a moderate sized looking Tea shop/restaurant. It had brown walls and a red door, with a sign hanging outside over the door with the image of The Dragon Warrior carved out holding a bowl of Dumplings. Li hurriedly climbed down from his Father's shoulders while saying, "I'll go inside and get Xue!" Tigress then tried to stop Li by saying "Li slow down! Don't run in through the-" but before she could finish, Li had burst through the establishment and ran straight into a large Warthog "OOMPH!?" Li breathed out as he landed on his rear end and started shaking his head. "HEY, watch were you're going you little…!...Well I'll be… if it ain't little Li! Boy I'll tell you, if you were any of those other rascals that run around this village I'd be chasing you out of my Tea shop with my wooden spoon in hand right now!"

Li looked up to see the Warthog wearing his signature tan apron and black pants with a dark red shirt on underneath the apron, staring down at him with mock annoyance and Li quickly stood up and said while brushing the dust off of his pants, "I'm sorry Mr. Chef. Is Xue inside? I wanted to see her." Chef then chuckled as he looked back and said, "Yeah, I think I saw her around here somewhere. Go on and have a look around. Just don't chase any of my customers out!" Li bowed before walking inside.

Once he was gone, Chef turned to see Po and Tigress shaking their heads while he bowed and said, "Dragon Warrior, Master Tigress, a pleasure seeing you two down off the Mountain. Come in, come in, I'll fix you up some nice dumplings to go!" Po just shook his head while saying, "Thanks Chef, but I'm saving room for Lunch at my Dad's." Chef nodded while saying, "I can certainly respect that. Still, if you need anything at all, just come on in. The Owner certainly is entitled to some good food!" Po then shook his head while saying, "Chef we've been over this, I don't own the Tea shop, you do!" Chef then pointed out, "Hey now, it was your money that paid for this here restaurant and my home up above. Far as I can tell, until I work off every single Yuan spent on it, you own the place just as much as I do and that's that!"

Po just shook his head again while Tigress said, "I don't know why you even try Po, you know he's never gonna let it go." Po then asked the Warthog, "You mean that after 5 years of coming to your shop after missions, you still haven't cooked enough to pay the bill?" Chef merely shook his head and said, "Not even close Dragon Warrior. And I intend to work off each and every Yuan until I do." Po sighed before saying, "Alright, alright, that was the deal."

Suddenly the door to the Tea shop opened up and Li came rushing outside shouting "YIKES!" and hid behind his Father for the second time that day. They soon saw that he was being chased by a slightly shorter white snow wolf with Steel blue eyes and a black nose wearing a bright blue dress shouting, "I'm so gonna get you Li, you stupid-! EEP!" before, the wolf could finish her threat, she was met with the raised eyebrows of both the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress, while Li poked his head out from around his Dad and just stuck his tongue out at the Wolf.

The wolf quickly stood up straight and bowed while saying, "H-Hello Masters!" Po nodded while Tigress said while smiling slightly, "Hello Xue, I hope you two aren't causing any trouble now for your Mother." Li then spoke up saying, "All I said was that the Dress looked pretty…" Xue then snapped as she folded her arms across her chest, "YEAH…for a girly girl!" Li just snickered as Po merely face palmed and dragged his hand down his face. He clearly was going to have to talk to his Son later about how to treat girls right. He could practically Hear Tigress's thinking the exact same thing.

The thing about Xue, was that despite her currently wearing a nice and frankly pretty dress, she did not care for them one bit. Give her a pair of pants and a vest and she'd be perfectly happy. Put her in a dress…well…it's not the best day of your week, that's for sure. In many ways, she often reminded Po of Tigress.

"There you are!" said a new voice coming from the shop. Xue turned and everyone looked up to see a second Snow white wolf emerging from the Tea shop wearing a matching light blue dress and a silver bracelet on her right hand with a matching silver wedding band on her ring finger. The Wolf then said as she looked over at Chef, "Chef, Ling's getting pretty overwhelmed inside, the orders are just piling up in the kitchen!" Chef nodded and said, "Alright I'm coming in. It was good seeing you Masters. Say hello to your Father for me Dragon Warrior." Po nodded before saying, "Will do Chef." And with that, the Warthog disappeared inside the shop, leaving the Wolves outside with Po and his family.

Tigress was first to compliment, "You and Xue look very nice in your dresses, Yao Niang." Xue simply crossed her arms and huffed while Yao Niang placed a paw on her shoulder saying, "I thought so too. But this one insists on refusing to wear it!" Xue simply decided to glare at Li for the time being, daring him to say she looked Pretty again and for a moment, Li was about to open his mouth when his Father smacked him lightly upside the head and shook his head no, earning a light giggle from the younger wolf, and a small whine from the panger.

Po then looked over and said, "We were just on our way over to my Dad's for lunch and Li thought he'd invite Xue to join us." Yao Niang smiled while saying, "I don't see why not. As long as she behaves herself and doesn't cause any trouble then it's alright by me." Xue looked up and smiled while saying, "I'll be good Mommy, I promise." Yao Niang, just smiled as she rubbed Xue's head while saying, "Don't forget, You're Father is expecting to be home tonight, so I want you home before dinner or when The Masters are returning home. Understand?" the Pup just nodded her head while Po asked curiously, "Nightshade's returning to the Village tonight?"

Yao Niang smiled before saying, "Yes, I just got a message from him yesterday morning, he managed to finish that errand Master Shifu sent him on early and was expecting to be home tonight!" Po then said, "That's awesome! Tell him we said hi when he gets home!" The she-wolf nodded before saying, "I'll be sure to tell my husband just that Dragon Warrior. Young Lady, you listen to Master Po and Master Tigress now!" Xue turned back and said, "I know!" while Tigress said, "She's never a problem. If anything, she's a big help keeping Li out of trouble." Li then whined, "Hey!" while Xue actually snickered. And with that, the four began making their way over to the Noodle shop.

As they were leaving, The door to the Tea shop opened up once more and A short bunny wearing a pink dress hopped out while asking, "Yao Niang, can you come back inside? It's absolute chaos in here!" The She-wolf nodded before saying, "Of course Ling, on my way." once she was inside, Yao Niang walked up to Chef who was back in the kitchen chopping up carrots for a soup dish and asked, "So did I hear you right? Did the Dragon Warrior ask the Money he used to buy this place was worked off in full and you said no?" Chef nodded his head as he said, "Yup." and he went back to chopping carrots without another word.

Yao Niang then said as she was gathering an order to take out to the dining room, "Are you ever going to tell him it was paid off last month?" Chef then placed his knife down and looked over at the wolf before saying, "Sweet heart…the man helped saved my life along with Ling's alongside his wife and your husband…If I want to serve that man free food as thanks for as long as he wants to keep coming into my shop, then that's just what I'm gonna do. If that means I have to tell a fib and say te bill hasn't been worked off in full then so be it!" Yao Niang smiled as she said, "Hey, that's quite alight with me, I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page." Chef nodded as he went back to his vegetables, while Yao Niang took a few orders out to the customers.

* * *

Once the family and Xue entered the shop, the warriors were greeted much like how they were when entering the Village, while Xue merely walked alongside Li and just smiled while looking ahead. She was used to people showing respect to Li's parents by now and she pretty much just went with it like he did.

The place was absolutely crowded with it being the lunch rush and it looked like they might not be able to get a table to sit down at. Fortunately though, a family of four had just finished eating and were leaving right then and so Po lead the group over to the table. As Po was getting the last of the table's dirty dishes, he heard Mr. Ping calling out to him, "Oh Po! It's so good to see you! And you brought everyone with you, how wonderful!" as Li heard the goose calling out to his Father, the cub turned around and exclaimed, "Grandpa Ping!" and quickly walked over to the Goose who bent down and hugged his Grandson.

"My word, you look like you've grown since the last time I saw you Li! You're growing like a weed, just like your father!" Li smiled as Po just chuckled and asked, "Need some help Dad? The place looks pretty busy today." Mr. Ping nodded while saying, "To be honest, I could use some help. I know you're here with your family Son, but I'm just absolutely swamped here." Po just nodded before saying, "Sure dad." Li then looked up and asked, "Can I help?" but Po shook his head while saying, "Not this time buddy. I need you to save my seat and keep the women company. Can you do that for me?"

Li smiled before nodding and said, "Yes Sir!" and he quickly ran back to their table and sat in the chair opposite of Xue and placed his feet on the one next to him so no one would sit in it. Mr. Ping merely chuckled while Po said as he adjusted the dishes in his hands, "Let's go serve some customers!" while Mr. Ping said, "That's the noodle loving spirit!" and the two quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

**Meanwhile, just outside the Village…**

Feng was standing at the top of one of the tallest hills overlooking the Village when his ear twitched and he noticed the presence of one of his lieutenants. He then turned around and noticed it was the male of the two and so asked, "Is everyone in place boy?" the lighter gray wolf nodded before saying, "Yes sir, everyone is in position and waiting for the signal to strike." Feng then nodded before saying, "Remember…You and your sister's task is to have our men keep the Dragon Warrior and those other Masters inside the Village long enough for me to sneak into the Palace and find this…Key, that or employer wants."

The wolf then asked as he raised his eyebrow, "Would it not be easier if we just killed the Dragon Warrior and the others? Why must they live? I thought you swore revenge on him for what he did to Lord Shen-" but Feng whirled around and struck the younger wolf across the face with his claws extended, delivering a small ash across the Wolf's face and earning him a small yelp of pain.

"I told you once already! The Raven wants the Panda and his friends ALIVE for now…his whole reason for gathering these blasted keys is to destroy the Dragon Warrior. If we play our cards right and do our part, then we will ultimately be the inevitable downfall of the Dragon Warrior! And we will have Finally avenged Lord Shen! Now get to your Position and wait for my signal!" the Wolf merely nodded while muttering a "Yes Sir…" before dashing off into the trees to get to his post.

As he watched his lieutenant disappear into the woods, Feng returned his attention to the Village and said, "It won't be long now. Soon, the end of the Dragon Warrior…will begin!" And with that, Feng turned and followed his companion into the trees. It was almost time!

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter. FYI in case it wasn't clear in the first chapter, Xue is only about a year younger than Li. why those two have become such good friends will become apparent later on in the story. And no, it's not because their parents know each other.  
**

**Thanks for reading and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	7. The Hunt for the Keys begins!

**Again, for those of you who are reading this story I do apologize for the wait. Been really busy trying to get ready for Christmas and with only 4 days left, it's all coming down to the wire! But hey, what can you do? Chapter 7 is up and ready for you guys! Thanks for reading and Enjoy The Read**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Hunt for the Keys begins!**

**Underneath the Sacred Peach Tree…**

Shifu stood atop of his Great Master's staff, as he looked out over the Valley of Peace. Today just seemed like a perfect day, the universe was in perfect balance and harmony was spread out throughout the entire Valley. In truth, it had been quite some time since Shifu felt so at peace, despite having his grandson run off earlier that morning. Although, Shifu knew the Panger would not run off TOO far away from either of his Parents to begin with and perhaps that was why he was not quite as concerned as he probably should have been.

With Po's help, Shifu had grown to learn how to be a proper grandparent to the cub, as well as being a proper Master to the Child. A task, Shifu had feared was one that he would be unable to accomplish given his two previous experiences in raising children. And yet, here he was, a grandfather to a 5 year old panger who would openly call him grandpa at all times had Shifu permitted it. Po was right after all, together with Tigress's help they could make Li become perhaps one of the best things that had ever to the three of them.

And while Po had shown Shifu over the years how to open up more and relax, Shifu had bestowed upon Po the knowledge of how to become a great Master to young Li. A challenge in itself of course, for in the beginning, Po showed difficulty in separating his fatherly instincts to his Masters teachings, But with the proper guidance from Shifu, the Panda was showing evermore promise, and had matured a great deal as a result, as a warrior and as a Father.

As Shifu continued gazing upon the Valley lost in his thoughts, he saw a sudden flash stream across his eyes, startling the Red Panda into losing his balance, which he gracefully recovered from and landed on the soft earth easily. Something was wrong. The peace and tranquility he had been observing had been disturbed and Shifu did not like it one bit, as he muttered to himself.

"Something…is coming."

**Meanwhile back in the Village…**

Viper and Crane were strolling through the Village marketplace looking at many of the vendors wares and foods. Crane had gone down to purchase some more ink for his Calligraphy, along with a few new brushes, as his were fraying and needed to be thrown out. Viper of course had tagged along, saying that she merely wished to join him going into the village. Yet not 10 minutes into the market place, Crane was not only carrying his own supplies, yet two additional bags of clothes, none of which were even meant for either of them.

"Remind me again why Li need so many clothes?" Crane asked while slightly annoyed as the snake turned to him and said, "Well because! Tigress and Po hardly ever take him shopping for clothes, and he's growing every day. Somebody needs to keep him in clothes and nice ones at that!" Crane then looked over at her and asked, "You ever stop to think that maybe they don't buy him clothes so much because you're always buying them for him?" Viper stopped and stared at him for a moment as she let his words sink in.

She then sighed heavily as she realized, "You're right…I am spoiling the little guy…gosh What's wrong with me? Tigress must be so annoyed with me for always doing this!" Crane then said as he walked over to her, "Aw Viper that's not true! You know Tigress and Po appreciate everything you do for Li, and you know Li thinks of you as his favorite aunt!" Viper then frowned as she countered, "I'm his only aunt!" Crane then shook his head, "Like that matters!? Viper, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, I just think that they don't take Li shopping so much because you do it for them. And quite frankly, I know Tigress appreciates it!"

Viper looked up and said, "You think so?" Crane then smirked as he said, "Hey, When was the last time you saw her spend more than five minutes in a tailor shop?" Viper snickered as she admitted, "Probably her wedding day." and together the two shared a brief laugh. Viper looked up and smiled as she said, "Thanks Crane." Crane just nodded and together the two began making their way back to the palace, but not before something caught Viper's eyes. "Ooooh look at that sash! It's perfect for Li!" Crane then raised an eyebrow and said, "Perfect? It's bigger than he is!" Viper then just turned and called back, "He'll grow into it!" and with that, Crane just shook his head in defeat as he followed her over to stand. "_At this rate the kid is going to have enough clothes to open his own store_!"

**Back in the noodle shop…**

After spending about 30 minutes helping Mr. Ping serve his many hungry customers, Po had soon returned back to his table where Tigress, Li and Xue were waiting patiently. As he arrived, he placed four bowls of noodle soup down in front of each person plus one in his own spot, along with two bowls of dumplings. One for Li and Xue to share, the other one for him and Tigress.

Once the Panda sat down, he sighed happily before saying, "Phew! Alright, who's hungry?" at once, both Li and Xue's hands shot up, as the two cried out in unison, "ME!" resulting in both Po and Tigress to smirk at the two. "Well go on then, dig in! Dad says today's lunch is on the house!" Li immediately grabbed his chopsticks and started shoveling his food into his mouth alongside his father. Tigress merely shook her head at the sight and sighed. "_They're both all mine_…" she thought as she took a bite of her noodles, actually savoring the taste unlike the two males before her.

Xue at least was showing proper table manners and taking her time, but made no effort to hide the fact that she thought Li was being a bit ridiculous as she rolled her eyes and sighed. She normally had no problem with calling Li out on his disturbing eating habits, yet she dared not to say a word in front of the Dragon Warrior.

After the first few minutes, Po realized just how rude the two were being and subtlety nudged Li with his elbow and motioned over to Tigress and Xue. Li immediately caught on since this wasn't the first time the two had realized they weren't exactly being appropriate, and after a sheepish grin, Li slowed down too.

The meal went pleasantly well after that. Even Mr. Ping managed to come over and join them for a while once business slowed down. Li told him all about how he had spared with his dad that morning. Po and Tigress both decided to leave out the part about how Li had climbed Wu Dang mountain alone. The Cub had already been scolded enough about that, and when it came to the safety of his children or grandchildren, Mr. Ping was a bit how you say…overly protective.

After a while of visiting, Li got up from the table and asked, "Hey Dad, can Xue and I go outside and play?" Po looked at Tigress who nodded her head while he looked back at his son and said, "I don't see why not. Just don't be gone too long, your mother and I have training with Master Shifu this afternoon and your Aunt Viper is going to watch you. Okay?" Li nodded before he got up and he and Xue raced out of the restaurant.

Once they were gone, Both Po and Tigress both stood up and started to help Mr. Ping clean up from the Lunch rush. "Thanks for Lunch Dad. It was awesome as always." Mr. Ping smiled as he said, "Of course my son. You know it's no trouble at all. SO tell me, what are you two doing the rest of the day?"

Tigress then answered, "Like Po said, we have training this afternoon with Master Shifu. After that, it's hard to say." Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from the Village streets, forcing all three of them to turn and look out the restaurant doorway. "AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE! BANDITS! SOMBODY HELP!"

Instantly both Po and Tigress shouted the same thing, "LI!" Po then turned to Tigress and said, "You gather the Five, Shifu said they were all down here in the Village. I'll get the kids!" Tigress nodded and immediately bolted out of the restaurant on all fours. Po then turned to his dad saying, "Lock the front door, but keep the back one open. Once I find Li and Xue I'm bringing them back here to you so they'll be safe!" Mr. Ping nodded and watched, as his son immediately bolted from the restaurant. "Be careful my son!" the old goose called after the panda and with that, Po was gone.

As he ran through the streets, Po's eyes were darting left and right, searching each and every vendor stand and person he passed. But Li and Xue were nowhere to be seen. as he ran, he saw four wolves leap down and try to block his path. "_Wolves huh? Been a while since we had any of those causing trouble here in the valley. They don't look like the Lin Kuei…so who are these guys_?"

The wolf up front raised his sword as he started to say something as the Panda quickly approached him, "Prepare to be defeated by the might of "The Fang-!?" But before the wolf could even finish his sentence, Po plowed through them, knocking each wolf off to the side as he shouted "OUT OF MY WAY!" Nothing was going to keep Po from reaching his son, and certainly not a bunch of scumbags looking to steal some cheap coin!

In the distance, Po could hear a loud roar echo throughout the entire Valley and immediately he began to smirk. It was Tigress calling for the Furious five to assemble around her. These wolves picked the wrong village to pillage today that was for sure! "_**Focus Po. Li and Xue might be in danger**_!" It was Gladir, and immediately Po mentally slapped himself as he asked, "_Do you know which way they are_?" There was a long moment before Gladir responded, "_**I'm sorry my friend, but there are simply too many people around, I can't tell where either of them are."**_

Po cursed under his breath as he continued dodging his way past the increasing number of wolves that were running through the village. "I have to find him! Tigress will kill me otherwise." Suddenly Po was able to just make out a Child's scream in the distance. "_**What was that just now**_!?" Po blinked as he answered, "_I think it might have been Xue!._" Gladir then said, "_**No, not the scream…I felt something just now. Po you have to get over there right away**_!" Po then grunted as he thought, "_Don't have to tell me twice_!" as he leaped up the side of a building and began making his way over to the source of the noise.

As the Panda continued to race along the roof tops, Gladir was thinking to himself, "_**I know I felt something just them…but what was it**_?" the Dragon's thoughts were interrupted though as 5 wolves blocked the Panda's path forcing Po to stop as they started to withdraw their swords and began to prepare themselves for a fight. "Oh come on! I so don't have time for this!" Po shouted, while one of the wolves snarled, "Too bad Panda! Guess you'll have to make time!" Po's eyes then narrowed as he entered his fighting stance and muttered coldly, "You guys are SO going to feel the Thunder!"

**Meanwhile, Up at the Jade Palace…**

Feng was quickly making his way through the Palace grounds. Right now, his lieutenants and his men were creating the distraction down within the Village, keeping the Dragon Warrior and the Furious five busy and away from the Jade Palace. Sneaking in to the palace perimeter was easy in itself. After all, with the Warriors away protecting the Village, there was practically nobody to stop the wolf from entering, other than the occasional servant, in which case Feng merely needed to slow down and stick to the shadows.

Feng quickly knelt down and began digging through his pack until he found exactly what he was looking for. It was A small clear crystal attached to a string. As he held it, the memory of when Drizen handed him the stone began to play out in his mind.

**Two days earlier…**

Drizen and Feng stood at the edge of the encampment off to the shadows, as the Raven withdrew the rock and held it before the wolf's eyes. "_Remember, once you are within the Palace walls, simply take out this crystal and hold it before you. It shall lead you to the location in which the KEY is being kept._" Feng took the crystal and asked rather snidely, "_What? You mean you have no idea where it is? What's it look like anyway_?"

Drizen then hissed, "_I do not know…the keys have been lost for over a thousand years_!" Feng's eyes then narrowed as he then asked, "_Then how are you so certain that we will find the Key within the walls of the Jade Palace? I must say, your plan seems less and less likely to succeed_."

Drizen merely glared at the wolf as he muttered, "_Believe me when I tell you, my sources are more than sound. I shall find you in four days' time to retrieve the first key. I expect nothing but success from you General Feng_." And with that, Drizen disappeared into the shadows, Leaving Feng all alone at the edge of the encampment, as he stared down at the crystal.

**End of flashback… **

As soon as Feng finished with the memory, the crystal began to flicker a soft greenish glow. "About time." Feng muttered as he aimed the crystal in several directions, until it suddenly began to glow even brighter once he held it to the west. "Gotcha." The wolf whispered, as he quickly began making his way through the Palace grounds once more.

After stopping several times to get his bearings and making sure he was heading in the right direction. Feng found himself standing outside a large building separated from the rest of the Palace. As he held up the crystal, he noticed that the stone was flickering violently. "This must be the place." Feng thought to himself, as he slowly made his way inside the building.

Once inside, Feng noticed that he was inside a vault of sorts, apparently where the Masters of the Jade Palace kept some of their most valuable treasures and artifacts judging by the looks of it. "Just a handful of these priceless relics would feed my pack for a whole year!...No, have to stay focused on the job. If I'm caught before I get the…!?"

As Feng stopped in mid-sentence, he saw that the crystal was no longer glowing a bright green color, but now a dark red! As the Wolf looked around, he noticed that he was standing before a pedestal with what looked like…a rock sitting on top of it? "You have got to be kidding me!" Feng whispered in a slightly outraged tone. "All of this, for just a stupid rock!?"

Although outraged, Feng quickly grabbed the rock and began making his way out of the Vault. Just as he was about to exit the building he heard an old voice call out to him from the shadows, "I hope you rather enjoyed seeing the artifacts we keep here in the Vault of sacred Artifacts, because the next thing you shall be looking at is a set of iron bars in your prison cell!"

Feng turned immediately reaching for his sword, but was immediately met with a powerful kick to the chest, as he was sent flying out the front door, and rolling onto the dirt path. Looking up, Feng noticed there was a Red Panda standing in the entryway to the Vault saying with a slight smirk on his face, "Now, if you would be so kind as to return the Artifact in which you stole, I would be more than happy to make your defeat as quick and painless as possible."

Feng then placed the rock into his pack over his shoulder while saying, "Sorry old man, but I have a job to do and if me and my pack do it right, then we earn the right to take part in the demise of the Dragon Warrior!" Shifu's ears perked up at this as he asked, "The Dragon Warrior you say? And just what has one of the most revered warriors of China done to deserve such a fate at the likes of you?"

Fen then snarled as he withdrew his sword, "He's the reason…That Lord Shen is no more!" Shifu's eyes widened at the mention of the deranged peacock who had set out to eliminate all of the Panda's in the country, leaving Po seemingly alone in the world as the only panda, other than his son who was indeed part Panda. "So that's it…revenge? But if that's all you are after then why steal an old relic? Why not just go for the Dragon Warrior yourself?"

The wolf snarled as he muttered, "All in due time old man. But for now, my job is done, and so I must take my leave." With that, Feng instantly withdrew a smoke pellet from his waist pouch and Shifu shouted, "STOP!" resulting in Shifu dashing for the Wolf at top speed. But the wolf was too fast for the Red Panda, and threw the pellet onto the ground, creating a giant cloud of smoke, which Shifu dove straight into.

After coughing several times before the smoke cleared, Shifu realized that he wolf had gotten away with whatever artifact he had taken. "No." Shifu muttered as he heard the wolf cackling in the distance. "Heh heh heh heh heh…Hear me Grandmaster… The time of the Fang is surely coming, and the End of the Dragon Warrior, is nigh! Heh heh heh heh…HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!" and twith that, Shifu could hear no more, his only thought being, "_Po_…"

**Meanwhile…earlier down in the Village…**

Tigress had just Leaped down from the nearest rooftop and was finishing up striking a wolf in the face with a Claw strike, When she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Tigress!" She turned briefly to see her Comrades, Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey all rushing to her side, clearing the area of wolves as they arrived.

"What's going on!?" Monkey asked as Mantis said, "Yeah, where did these guys come from!?" Tigress then replied as she kicked a wolf straight into two other ones, "I'm not sure, but they seem to be all over the place! Whoever they are, they're attacking everyone!" Crane then asked as he swooped down and kicked a nearby wolf in the face, "What do you want to do?" Tigress thought it over for a second before saying, "Split up and protect the villagers at all costs. Don't go easy on these lowlifes for any reason!" But before they separated Viper asked worriedly, "Where's Li?" Tigress's eyes narrowed as she replied fiercely, "Po's getting him, now focus! The sooner we deal with this situation the sooner we can find him. Now Scatter!" And immediately the Five darted off into different directions, each attacking bandits and rescuing villagers along the way. All the while Tigress was thinking to herself, "_Po…I hope you find him soon. Otherwise I don't know what I'll do_."

Her thoughts were interrupted though as she was met with 4 wolves all wielding either a sword or a dagger as the tiger stopped and snarled, "You boys picked the wrong Tiger to mess with." All 4 of the wolves exchanged nervous looks before charging the tiger, as Tigress released a savage roar, "RRROOOAAAAARRRR!"

**Meanwhile, at that same time with Li and Xue…**

Li and Xue were standing at the end of an alley backed up against a wall as they watched the three wolves who were chasing them up until now near them with their weapons drawn out as they continued snickering at the children. Xue was trying to hide behind Li as he stood in front of her protectively.

To be honest, the panger was terrified out of his mind. But then again, so was Xue, and he was the son of the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress, two of China's Saviors! He couldn't just be scared at a time like this! He had to do something…anything! Otherwise, Xue might get really hurt, and Li didn't want that.

The Panger slowly entered his fighting stance, as a quiet growl left his maw, forcing all three wolves to stop and stare at each other before they all burst out laughing. "Look at that…the kid thinks he's tough stuff!" said the first wolf, while a second one asked, "Please Tiger, you couldn't hurt us even if you wanted to. While the third quipped, "Tiger? Hardly. If you ask me he looks like a freak! What are those on his face? Panda patches? HA HA HAHAHA!"

Immediately Li growled once again as he charged the three wolves while roaring in rage! He quickly, kicked the first one in the knees, surprising the wolf with his strength as the wolf yelped out in pain, "HEY!" but as Li was about to try and go for a spin kick to the next one, he was hoisted up into the air and thrown back into the wall, landing up against it with a loud ***Thud***! as the Panger cried out, "GYAH!"

"LI!" Xue cried out, tears still flowing from her eyes as she rushed over and kneeled behind her friend who was trying to sit up. The back of his head was hurting really bad right now, but Li refused to cry in front of these guys, and more importantly Xue. As Xue held onto Li by the shoulders, she looked up and noticed the thee wolves getting ever so closer. She was terrified, Li was hurt and she didn't know what to do!

Meanwhile just across the street, a light gray she wolf wearing a black mask covering the bottom half of her face and over her nose, had landed onto a roof top and had just noticed the three wolves cornering the two children. The wolf then snarled o herself, "Honestly…we're reduced to terrifying children!? This is unacceptable-!?" but she stopped in mid-sentence because what she saw happen next she simply could not explain.

Xue had looked up from Li and started screaming as loud as she could. Immediately all three wolves were hit by an invisible force and were sent flying back in confusion "WHA!?" all three of the wolves shouted as they landed sprawled out across the street.

The She-wolf looked over at the snow white pup and could not believe her eyes. "What...is that child!?" Suddenly her comrade was beside her, a light gray wolf much like herself, also wearing a black mask covering the bottom half of his face. "Sister! I heard a strange noise, what's happened?" The she-wolf then turned to her brother and said, " It's that pup! There's something about her…Come with me!" and immediately the two leaped off of the roof and down into the alley.

Li was looking up at Xue and then back over to the wolves as he asked, "Xue…how…did you?" Bit Xue could only whisper, "I…I don't know...I…" but before she could get her thoughts together, The two light Gray wolves landed before the two children and immediately the female shouted, "What are you!?"

Li then snarled as he got back to his feet, while Xue continued to just stay kneeling on the ground. The she-wolf then said, "You don't want to test me boy…Tell me how you did that girl!" Xue was now crying as she brought her paws to her face. The she-wolf then stated, "Very well, if you won't tell me, then I'll just bring you along."

As the she wolf began to approach the two, Li growled as he entered his fighting stance once more, "There's no way I'm gonna let you take Xue anywhere!" Xue looked up from her hands and stared at Li's back as she whispered, "Li…" But as the She-wolf drew ever so closer, the stated, "Little boy…whatever you're supposed to be…You don't have a choice. You can either stand aside…or you can die."

It wasn't a real threat of course. After all, the she-wolf had morals. She may be a crook, but she wasn't insane. Killing a child was something she would never even consider attempting…threatening them however, was a different story. "I…I'm not afraid of you!" The she-wolf then snarled as she began to withdraw her blade, "You should be." But before she could withdraw her sword completely, there was a black and white blur that dropped down between the she-wolf and the two children, as the she-wolf was met with a powerful strike to the chest, sending her flying back down the alley and into her brother's arms as he caught her shouting, "Sister!"

Both Li and Xue had shielded their eyes once the figure landed before them, but after a second or two, they both slowly turned their faces to look up at their savior and gasped at who they saw.

Standing in front of the two children was a wolf with Steel blue eyes with fur as black as the night itself, wearing a Silver vest with blue trim and black training pants, wielding a long Black staff with a white Dragon painted on wrapping around it. It was none other than Nightshade!

As the two gray wolves stared wide eyed at the Black wolf who had just appeared in front of them, Nightshade began twirling his staff as he said, "Nobody…is gonna lay a finger on my little girl! Not while I'm around!"

* * *

**Nightshade is back! And just in the nick of time too! What was it that Xue did just now? Who are the twin wolves? and will Po make it to his Son's aide before it's too late? Thanks for reading and remember...**

**REVIEW!**

**Hoping to have another chapter up before Christmas!**


	8. New Foes, Old Faces

**Okay, Chapter 8 is done... finally. I apologize for the wait for this chapter, but to be honest I had hit a bit of a writers block. Between that and the Holiday craziness I was a bit hard pressed for a chapter. BUT I'm all good now so here you go! Hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**New Foes, Old Faces**

For a while nobody said a word as the three wolves just stared at each other. Nightshade's eyes narrowed as he had entered his fighting stance while the other two seemed shocked to have seen him. As Nightshade was sizing up his opponents, he quickly calculated that if it came down to it, he would be able to take them both down easily enough on his own. After all, with 5 years of training with Tigress in the Art of the Bo Staff there wasn't a bandit Nightshade couldn't measure up to.

Nightshade half turned his head to look at the two little ones behind him. "Xue, Li, are you kids alright?" Xue was looking up at her father in wonder as she asked, "Daddy!? You're home!" Li was smiling too as he said, "Mr. Nightshade! Xue's Mom said you wouldn't be home from your mission till tonight!" Nightshade smirked as he said, "Well I wanted to surprise my two favorite ladies by rushing home early." Nightshade then turned to face the two gray wolves who were now staring at the Black wolf with shocked expressions. "Imagine my surprise when I see my Village being overrun by Wolves."

The two gray wolves were staring at the newcomer before them in utter shock. "Sister…" the male wolf asked in a whispered, "Did you hear that?" the female nodded her head but refused to say a word. "_It can't be…after all these years…He can't be_…_But why here_? _And did he say this is…his home_!?" while the she wolf was gathering her thoughts, Nightshade took the opportunity to get as much information as he could. "Where did these guys come from Li?"

Li just looked up and said, "I don't know Sir. Xue and I were just playing when all of the sudden those wolves over there started chasing us!" Nightshade looked behind the two light gray wolves and saw three other wolves coming to. "Wow Li…did you take those guys out by yourself?" Li only looked away slightly ashamed as he said, "No…Xue did." Nightshade's eyes widened in confusion but before he could question the children further the three wolves were now on their feet and Nightshade had to focus. _"Great, now I got 5 bandits to take care of. What's next?" _

The first wolf then pointed at Nightshade and asked, "Who's he?" while a second wolf shouted, "Who cares, just take him!" and with that the three wolves from before began charging at Nightshade. "Stop! You fools!" the male lieutenant shouted, but it was too late. Nightshade then shouted, "You kids just stay back!" as the black wolf charged the three challengers, while Li and Xue backed up against the far wall once more. "This is going to be Awesome!" Li exclaimed while Xue just held onto his arm for comfort.

Nightshade ducked and weaved out from under the wolf's strikes with relative ease, countering with his staff, every chance he got. Before long, Nightshade had used his staff to catapult himself up onto the top of a fruit stand, where he quickly spun around and leaped off of it, bringing his staff down heavily upon one wolf's head knocking him out easily.

Nightshade quickly looked to see where the remaining two wolves were and noticed that they were now surrounding him, each holding a curved sword in hand. "Daddy!" Xue cried out but Li held her back. He knew just how important Concentration was in a battle. "He'll be okay, just believe in him Xue." Xue looked like she was going to start screaming again but stopped herself. Instead she just continued holding onto Li's arm which he didn't object to. "_Geeze…she's such a girl sometimes_."

Nightshade blocked the first wolf's sword strike while using the lower half of the staff to strike the second Wolf in the face. He quickly ducked and swiped the second wolf out from under his feet with his staff while leaping up and delivered a powerful kick to the third wolf's face sending him staggering backwards to the point where he walked straight into a garbage barrel and fell over with a low "Oooohh."

Nightshade bashed the second wolf at his feet in the face with his staff before returning his attention on the two lighter gray wolves. "You see? I told you that would be awesome!" Li stated with a big grin on his face. Even Xue was now smiling as she looked up at her Father proudly.

"Who's next? Nightshade asked when all of the sudden a new figure arrived causing Nightshade's eyes to widen in shock. "What!?"

Just then a Dark gray furred wolf had landed in front of the two lighter gray wolves and was now standing up. He wore Black leather armor with two iron armbands and shoulder Spaulding's, while strapped to his back was a serrated sword with a wolf's head carved into the hilt. As he stood to his full height Nightshade was met with a pair of blood red eyes glaring at him with distaste as the wolf then spat, "You have got to be kidding me."

Nightshade growled as he took a defensive stance, of all the faces he was ever going to see again, this man's was the last one he wanted to see on his list…even after Drizen. "Feng." Nightshade snarled as he gripped his staff tightly and glared at the wolf.

Feng just chuckled as he spat, "Now boy…is that any way to greet your Old Man after how many years?" Li and Xue looked at each other in shock and then back at Nightshade. "You mean…that guy…is Mr. Nightshade's Dad?" Li asked rather surprised. But Xue was the one who whispered "Does that mean…Is he…my Grandpa?" Nightshade snarled as Feng could only grin evilly at the wolf. It was then Feng noticed the two children Nightshade protected and so asked, "Oh don't tell me the pup there is yours Punk?" Nightshade snapped, "Don't you dare talk about my daughter…why are you here? What do you want Feng!" Feng then stated, "I could ask you the same question. What's a traitor like you doing protecting the Valley of Peace of all places?"

Nightshade's eyes narrowed as he stated, "This is my home now. And I have a family here…one who actually cares for me. And the only traitor around here is YOU. You chose Shen over your own family!" Feng merely snickered while the two wolves behind him remained silent, the female was now actually looking away. Nightshade then repeated, "Now answer me! Why are you here!?" Feng merely snarled as he slowly began withdrawing his sword and said, "You know…I think it's time I remind you just who you're taking to brat." And with that Feng began to charge Nightshade.

But just as Nightshade was ready to strike out against the wolf, there was a new voice from above, "Back off!" Feng looked up and was surprised to see a blur of black and white flying towards him from a nearby rooftop. As the two collided, the blur had managed to kick Feng back a ways and onto his back where he slid to the feet of his lieutenants. When he looked up he began snarling at the face of the Man who had just attacked him. Standing beside Nightshade in a fighting stance was none other than the Dragon Warrior.

Po turned his head and smirked at his wolf friend while saying, "You're early!" while Nightshade just rolled his eyes saying, "And you're late." Po chuckled as he said, "Story of my life." Li then cried out in excitement, "Dad!" Po then turned to face the children and asked, "Are you two okay?" Li nodded his head while Xue only smiled." Po was relieved to see his son was okay and so returned his attention to face the three wolves which by now, the Dark Gray one had finally managed to get to his feet.

Snarling at the face of the Panda who had defeated his late Master, Feng then started, "Dragon Warrior…" Po just glared as he re-entered his fighting stance and asked, "So…any idea where they came from?" But Nightshade remained quiet as he continued staring at Feng. Po noticed his anxiousness but didn't say a word. "_Nightshade obviously knows something. I'll have to ask him later_."

At this point Feng was now snarling again, "Enough of this! We got what we've come for, and now we must return to Drizen." Both Po and Nightshade's eyes widened at that as they both shouted in surprise, "Drizen!?"

Nightshade then snarled, "What do you know about Drizen!?" Feng seemed to be a bit surprised that Nightshade knew anything about his employer but refused to divulge any information beyond that. "Wouldn't you like to know brat? You two, with me! Sound the retreat!" Po then shouted, "You aren't going anywhere! Not until you tell us about that no good Raven!" as the Panda raced for the three wolves with Nightshade on his heels.

In that instant, the She-wolf had stepped forward and threw 3 smoke pellets straight to the ground covering the three wolves in a black smoke, forcing Po and Nightshade to shield their eyes. "Ugh, why do bandits always have to use smoke!?" Po shouted, as the two waited for the smoke to dissipate. When it had, a loud howl was heard echoing throughout the entire village. Nightshade looked up to see the she-wolf a few buildings away making the sound of retreat. When she finished their eyes met briefly but nobody said a word. And then…she was gone.

Nightshade looked around and noticed the three lackeys he had defeated earlier were also now gone and so he growled in frustration. Po walked up to Nightshade and said, "We got a real problem here… don't we?" Nightshade nodded his head and only said, "Yeah." Li and Xue by this point had both ran up to their fathers, who quickly scooped their children up in their arms asking If they were alright…again.

"That was so cool! Mr. Nightshade showed up and totally kicked those wolves' butts, and then Dad! You came out of nowhere and were like Swoosh! Back off! You guys were great!" Po chuckled while Nightshade was asking Xue if she was hurt or alright. "Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Nightshade asked worriedly as Xue only hugged her Dad saying, "I'm fine…Li protected me." At that Po looked down at Li and whispered "I'm proud buddy, way to go." Li just blushed as Nightshade nodded over to Li in thanks.

Po then said, "We better find the others and Master Shifu and tell them what we found out." Nightshade then said, "I also have to report in with him anyway about my mission." Po then asked, "How did you get home so quickly anyway?" Nightshade looked at his daughter and smiled, "I had some motivation." Xue smiled at her father as Po and Li also smiled while the Panda said, "I get that." After a minute Po said while looking at Li, "Come on, let's go find your mom buddy." And with that, the four of them headed off in the direction of Mr. Pings noodle shop.

* * *

Tigress was in the middle of finishing off 3 wolves when they all heard a loud howling coming from the south end of the Village. "That's the signal! The boss must have found what he was looking for, Fall back!" a second wolf then answered, "Fine by me, this Tiger is too much anyway!" and with that, the three wolves each threw smoke pellets to the ground and vanished before Tigress's eyes. "If I see another wolf again it will be too soon." She would have run after them but she was worried about the kids. Tigress then heard a shout from behind her, "Tigress!"

She turned to see Crane landing gracefully behind her as he said, "The Wolves are falling back, guess we scared them off." Tigress looked off to the right as she mumbled "Guess so…" as she thought to herself, "_This was far too easy. What was their purpose_?" But quickly her thoughts went back to Li and she ordered, "Gather the others and regroup at the Noodle shop!" Crane nodded before taking off to the skies once more to gather their Comrades, while Tigress raced for the noodle shop.

When she arrived Tigress immediately saw Li sitting on the counter with Po right next to him while Yao Niang was holding Xue and Nightshade was standing close to Po discussing something. The fact that Nightshade was even here barely even registered when she saw Li though and she quickly made her way over to the Panger.

Li saw her coming and quickly hopped down and ran over to her, "Mom!" Li announced when Tigress approached him. Tigress quickly knelt down and grabbed Li by the shoulders and asked seriously, her brow furrowed, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where did you go!? Do you know how worried I was-" at this point Po had walked over saying, "Alright, alright, easy Tigress. It wasn't Li's fault the village was attacked, right?"

Tigress sighed before she scooped her son up in a hug saying, "I know…I'm sorry. I was just…" but Po finished for her as he said "Being a mother?" Tigress smirked as she agreed, "Right." Li smiled as he said, "I know." As he buried his head in his mother's neck purring pleasantly. Tigress then shifted the cub upright and turned her attention to Nightshade and said, "You got back in the nick of time." Nightshade grinned as he said, "Tell me about it. Quite the…homecoming." As Nightshade said this though his face became quite grim and Po and Tigress both noticed. The three of them had become…oddly close over the years and it wasn't just because of their talents.

At this point the remaining members of the Furious Five all had arrived and were glad to see everyone was okay. After the quick reunion Nightshade suggested, "We really should get up to the Palace don't you think Po?" Po instantly knew the reason behind Nightshade's eagerness to get to Master Shifu as quick as possible and so he nodded his head while saying, "Yeah, you're probably right. Dad, could you maybe come up to the House and look after Li fo a bit? We might be a while." Mr. Ping walked over and said, "Of course Son, is everything okay?" Po just looked to Tigress who was looking at him questioningly. Po then looked at Li who was also eager to hear the Panda respond.

Po then just put on a smile as he said, "Yeah…sure Dad, We just…have a lot to tell Master Shifu, is all." Tigress instantly knew it was a lie and had a feeling Mr. Ping did too. But the goose only just nodded his head before saying, "Alright…if you say so son."

Nightshade walked over to his wife and kissed her on the forehead before saying, "I'll see you two when I get home tonight." Yao Niang quickly stole a kiss on her husband's lips before she said, "You better. Making a woman wait isn't very nice you know?" Nightshade smiled as he gave a quick kiss on the forehead to Xue and followed the Warriors and the Goose out of the shop.

* * *

As Xue watched her father leave, she saw Master Tigress hand Li off to the Dragon Warrior and the Panger looked back at her over the Panda's shoulder and waved goodbye. Xue just rolled her eyes as she thought sarcastically "_What a loser_."

But the more she thought about what happened today the more she realized Li really stood up for her earlier. He never even hesitated when he stood up to those 3 full grown wolves today, and when that She wolf said they would take Xue away he straight up said he wouldn't let them. "_Maybe I won't beat him for making fun of my stupid dress today after all_." Xue said to herself as she looked up at her Mother and asked, "Is Daddy really coming home tonight like he said?"

Yao Niang quickly looked down and asked, "Of course he is sweetie, why wouldn't he be?" Xue just lowered her head and said, "I don't know…he seemed like he had something more important to do." Yao Niang just held her close as she said, "Nothing is more important to your father than his family…okay? He just has…responsibilities to The Dragon Warrior and Master Shifu."

Nightshade had told Yao Niang early on in their relationship why he was in the service to the Jade Palace. How his working for Master Shifu was part of his "Punishment" for past crimes he had committed. He told her that by all means he should have been executed right on the spot, but that thanks to the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress who vouched for the wolf, his execution had been set aside for the time being.

The emperor had made it very clear that should Nightshade slip up even once, that Nightshade could be executed right on the spot still, and that being employed in the services of the Jade Palace was basically the equivalent of serving time in a prison cell. Nightshade had only one chance thanks to the Dragon Warrior and he wasn't going to do anything to mess it up; for if he did, not only would Nightshade be executed on the spot, but Po and Tigress would not only lose their titles…but also their honor as well.

What it was that Nightshade had done that was so drastic, Yao Niang didn't want to know. No matter how many times Nightshade tried to tell her because he didn't want there to be any secrets between them, The snow white wolf refused to allow him to. As far as she was concerned, if the Dragon Warrior believed that Nightshade was worth saving then that was good enough for her, no matter how dangerous Nightshade's past was. All she cared about was the wolf she married, not who he used to be.

Yao Niang looked down at the pup and asked, "Say, how about we hurry home so we can prepare a nice dinner for your father when he gets home. I bet Uncle Chef would love to have his favorite helper in the kitchen." Xue smiled as she squealed happily, "YEAH!" and quickly the two hurried home. Excited to have their favorite wolf back home.

* * *

**Meanwhile…back at the Fang's base camp…**

Feng was standing in his tent staring down at the rock he had retrieved from the Jade Palace that was sitting on a table, with his two lieutenants standing just on the other side of it. The Male first spoke up saying, "You never told us that all we were looking for was some dumb rock Sir." Feng growled but the lieutenant never even flinched as he eyed his leader fearlessly.

Feng then snapped, "Boy, if I knew We were going for some stupid rock then I would have said something. Not that it matters, I tell you to do something you do it without question! That's how this works!" the Lieutenant just scoffed while his sister merely stared at the rock.

"When is out employer coming for it?" she asked bringing Feng's attention to her now. Feng looked at the rock briefly before saying, "He is to contact me tomorrow. For now, the Rock shall stay with me in my quarters here. I want you two posted outside at all times. Understand? Nobody is to come into my tent without my say so. Got it?" the She-wolf nodded while saying, "Understood sir!" Feng turned to the male who was still glaring at the leader as he grumbled, "Yeah…Got it."

Feng walked forward and stood in front of the male for what seemed like an unnecessary amount of time before he finally said, "If you got something to say to me…then say it Punk." The male looked away briefly before returning his stare and said, "Nothing…Sir." The two stared at each other for a minute before Feng snarled, "Dismissed." And the two light gray wolves exited outside the tent and took their posts.

As the two stood outside the tent the male looked over to his sister and asked, "You okay sister? With…you know…" the She-wolf glanced over at her brother and knew exactly what he was getting at. He was talking about the black wolf they had encountered that day. Nightshade. She quickly returned her attention to the camp in front of her and said, "Fine…just fine." The male never pressed her any further as the two stood guard in silence. The she-wolf's only thoughts being,

"_Brother…after all these years…you're alive_."

* * *

**And that's chapter 8. Next one is already in the works so hopefully it won't be as long. Thanks for reading, and remember... **

**REVIEW!**


	9. The Keys to a Power long forgotten

**Okay...sorry about the delay. would have had this up sooner, but that dang snow storm we've been getting knocked out my internet so I have been forced to rely on my phone. since I write my stories on my computer, I couldn't upload this sooner so I apologize. **

**I hope you all had a marvelous holiday season as I did. :) and without further ado, I give you Chapter 9.**

**Enjoy the Read...**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Keys to a Power long forgotten**

**Back in the Valley of Peace…**

The Masters along with Nightshade, Li and Mr. Ping all returned to the palace as quickly as possible and quickly began searching for Master Shifu. Upon discovering that he was not in the Hall of Heroes, everyone split up and began searching the Palace grounds. Every moment Shifu remained missing made the Masters ever more nervous, until Mantis managed to locate him in the Vault of Sacred Artifacts.

Once Master Shifu had been informed that the Wolves had retreated, he immediately summoned the Masters to the Hall of Warriors to compare notes on this new enemy and why they were searching for such a specific artifact.

Once Po and Tigress left Li back at their house with Mr. Ping, they made their way over to the Hall of Heroes quickly to join the meeting with Master Shifu. Fortunately when they had arrived, Nightshade was finishing up giving his report regarding the recent assignment Shifu had given him, so the two Masters hadn't missed much.

As the Warriors and Nightshade stood before the Grandmaster as Shifu stared into the Reflecting pool. After several moments he turned to face his students and asked, "Tell me of our latest enemy, and has anyone been hurt down in the Village?" Viper was the first to speak saying, "All of the Villagers are accounted for and nobody was hurt too seriously." Monkey then stated, "Also, it looks like the wolves didn't steal anything from the village. Whatever their goal was, robbing the Village wasn't it."

Shifu then stated, "I beg to differ." Po then added, "Yeah, Nightshade and I saw their leader and he said something about finding what they came for." Shifu then looked at Po and asked, "You saw the one in charge of the Wolves?" Po nodded as he said, "Yeah, Nightshade and I both did." At this Po looked over at Nightshade who nodded his head, but had a sad look in his eye. Po then asked cautiously, "Nightshade…did you know that guy?"

Everyone was now looking at Nightshade curiously, especially Shifu, as the wolf heaved a heavy sigh and said in an almost whisper, "Yes…He…His Name is Feng…and he is my…Father." Nobody said a word as they let the information sink in. Tigress then stepped forward asking, "Your Father? You mean the man who left to join up with Shen with the rest of your family?" Nightshade nodded as he looked down at the floor in shame. But Po was watching him closely.

He and Tigress were the only two out of all the Masters who knew anything about Nightshade's past, but Po knew just a bit more, having learned a bit more about the wolf when he helped him take down the remaining remnants of Hei'an's Darkness that remained in Nightshade's heart. Now he understood why Nightshade was so nervous around that wolf earlier.

Shifu then looked up at Nightshade with his eyes narrowed as he said, "Start talking Nightshade. What do you know of his purpose here?" Po then stepped forward saying, "Hey now, come on Shifu, Nightshade didn't have anything to do with this!" Shifu then looked at Po briefly and studied his face. Po's brow was furrowed and he looked like he was willing to keep defending the wolf so Shifu reserved his judgment for now, changing his tactics, "Of course not Dragon Warrior, I am merely trying to learn as much about our new enemy as I can and Nightshade may have some useful information." Po seemed to relax a bit as he took a step back next to Tigress and nodded his head.

Shifu and the others turned back to Nightshade who was still watching the ground as he said, "Honestly Master, I have not associated myself with that man for over 10 years. When Shen was recruiting for his Army, My father gathered up my siblings and went to join him without hesitation. He tried to drag me along with him but I refused to have any part of it. That was the last time I ever saw him before today. I haven't had any contact with that man or either of my siblings for that matter since the day they left to follow Shen, I swear."

Shifu studied Nightshade for a long moment before sighing and nodding that he understood, allowing Nightshade to release a sigh of relief of his own. Shifu then looked at the rest of his students before saying, "At any rate, now that we know who we are dealing with, we must decide just what to do about the "Fang." Crane then raised his eyebrow and asked, "I thought his name was Feng?" Shifu then shook his head and explained, "No, when I confronted him here in the Palace, he said that the "Time of the Fang was near." I can only assume that he was referring to his Pack."

Po and Nightshade both exchanged a nervous look as the Panda started, "Actually Shifu…there's more. After I found Nightshade Feng said something about Getting back to someone…He said that he found what they had come for and had to get back to Drizen." All of the Masters including Tigress gasped, as the feline asked in a slightly angered tone, "Are you serious!? You mean that Raven is at it again!?" Po looked over to her and nodded his head as Nightshade added, "It appears that Feng is working for Drizen. As for why, he refused to say. He and two of his followers managed to escape before Po or I could capture them."

Shifu then held his head in frustration as he muttered, "This is not good. If Drizen is involved then I fear the worst is yet to come. And now that we know who is pulling the strings, it makes more sense as to why the Fang stole THAT particular artifact."

Monkey then asked, "Master, What's so special about this artifact? From what you've described, it sounds just like a regular rock." Shifu shook his head no as he revealed, "It is far from an ordinary Rock Master Monkey. It is one of a set of 3 very powerful keys, said to have been used to seal a very Ancient Power away forever by early civilization." Tigress then asked in an interested tone, "What kind of Power Master?"

Shifu shook his head briefly once again as he admitted, "Unfortunately no one truly knows. The Power is so old, that information about it is scarce at best, no one remembers what was sealed using the three keys or even where the seal remains. All that I am aware of, thanks to a few brief mentioning's in the ancient texts written by Master Oogway, is that whatever those keys were used to seal away was done so well over a thousand years ago. Very few records were kept of such a power, and even fewer have survived the flow of Time. If Drizen is indeed after this ancient power as we believe, then we must fear the worst, should he succeed."

Everyone was silent as they let the Elder Master's words sink in. Tigress looked over at Po but noticed he was staring off into space, but held a frown on his face in concentration. She knew that look, he was talking with Gladir.

Po was in the midst of a conversation with the great Dragon that resided within his soul thinking quickly, "_Have you ever heard of anything like this before Gladir_?" Po looked forward as the image of the Golden Dragon appeared before the Panda, floating just above the reflecting Pool for only Po to see. "_**I'm afraid I have not. According to Master Shifu, this Ancient power was sealed away long before my siblings and I arrived here on your world a thousand years ago. I know not of what it could possibly be…I am sorry that I can be of no help to you my friend.**_"

Po nodded his head and focused back onto his Master and friends. When he looked over a Tigress, he noticed she was watching him closely and so he just smiled at her, resulting in her smiling right back. Po then looked over to his Master and asked "Wait a sec. You said that there were three keys right?" Shifu nodded his head saying as he was beginning to see where Po was heading with this but let him continue all the same. "That's correct."

Po then smiled as he suggested, "So all we got to do is find one of those Key things and Drizen can't win!" Mantis was the first to say, "Hey, not bad big guy! That might just work!" Viper also said, "I agree. Master Shifu, do you know where the remaining two Keys are?" everyone turned to look at Shifu and they were surprised to see he wasn't as cheerful as they were. "What is it?" Po asked, his tone suggesting Shifu was doubtful.

Shifu then looked up at the Panda and said, "Although it is indeed a plausible solution Panda, I'm afraid that there is a problem with your plan. You see, we have no way of knowing where the two remaining keys reside, or if they are not already in Drizen's possession at this very moment. Master Oogway left no indications as to where the remaining two keys would have been kept."

Gladir then echoed throughout Po's mind, "_**Nor did he ever give any indication that such artifacts even existed**_." Po grunted in frustration as he tried to think of another solution, but came up short. "So what are we supposed to do!? The Fang are long gone and we have no idea where they are going!" Suddenly, an old voice cut through the hall like a sharp blade, startling the 8 warriors in the process. "Well Dragon Warrior…I suppose you could just simply ask for some assistance."

All of the Masters and Nightshade whirled around and gasped at who they saw standing at the edge of the doors leading into the Hall. There in the entrance to the hall of Heroes stood three figures that nobody was expecting. To the left, a young goose wearing a blue robe and black hat carrying several luggage bags while panting heavily. To his left stood an aged old gray haired primate wearing a purple robe and matching purple hat, with a small wooden staff in his hand, while standing next to him, was someone the Masters never thought they were ever going to see again. It was an older goat lady in a red robe, with white fur and reading spectacles as well as a cane, smiling at the Warriors as she made her way over to them with her companions.

Shifu was the first to speak in a shocked tone, "Elder Choi Dak of the Full Moon Village!? Tigress asked in an equally surprised voice, "Chen?" while Po pointed at the goat saying in an also disbelieving tone, "And the Soothsayer from Gongmen city!? What's going on? What are you guys doing here!?"

Choi Dak and the Soothsayer both chuckled as young Chen, Choi Dak's assistant, dropped all of their luggage gasping for breath. "So…many…stairs." The young goose panted as Po grumbled so only Tigress could hear, "Tell me about it."

Shifu then stepped forward asking, "Choi Dak, Milady, what are you two doing her!?" the Soothsayer then poked Shifu in the head with her hoof saying, "Isn't it obvious you old coot? We are here to offer you our services!" Choi Dak then turned to Po and Tigress and bowed respectfully saying, "My Friends, the Two Lights, Saviors of China, it is as the lovely lady has said, we are here to offer you our assistance."

Shifu by now had taken a step back and was rubbing his head profusely while staring at the goat slightly annoyed, as Mantis asked, "That's great! Just one thing. How do you guys know we need help again?" Choi Dak smiled at the Mantis saying rather simply, "My dear friend, we are Soothsayers, being able to see what is coming our way is something of a job requirement."

By now the Goat was straightening her robes as she added, "Yes indeed, yet had I foreseen that I would be running into such a charming individual along my travels, I would have worn something much more flattering." As the Goat looked over to the Primate who chuckled as he said, "Ah but alas my dear, even the Gods must keep their Secrets from even us."

Po then stepped forward and asked impatiently, "So do you two think you can figure out where these Keys are supposed to be or not?" Tigress then hissed at her husband quietly, "Po! Show some respect!" Po looked at her a moment but returned his attention to the Goat who was now walking up to him as if noticing something for the first time. As she approached the Panda she motioned for the bear to come closer and so Po did kneeling on one knee as the Soothsayer stared into his eyes for a long moment.

Afterwards, she breathed in an almost unconvinced breath, "You have…changed much since last we met Panda…" Po just stared at her as he felt Gladir observing the Soothsayer. "_**She can sense my presence, yet she is uncertain as to what I am**_." Po silently agreed as the Soothsayer took a step back and turned to Tigress and the Panda both a she tried to change the subject. "I suppose my congratulations on your marriage and child are a bit late." Tigress smirked as she agreed, "Just a bit. But they are appreciated all the same Elder." earning a smile from the aged goat.

As the Soothsayer continued catching up with the Two Lights, Choi Dak began making his way over to Nightshade, who had tried hiding himself at the back of the group upon seeing the Primate. As he approached the wolf, Nightshade bowed before saying, "Elder…" for a moment Choi Dak stared at Nightshade for a long while, as he remembered the havoc this wolf had once wrought in his village and the Chaos he had unleashed upon the World.

But… after taking a deep breath and letting his past feeling wash over him, he began looking into Nightshade's eyes much like the Soothsayer had just done with the Dragon Warrior. "_This wolf…he is no longer lost. He has found stability, and a place to belong…and so much more_." Choi Dak then spoke to the Wolf saying in a cheery tone, "I see the Dragon Warrior has seen fit to keep you around Nightshade…how very fortunate you are."

Nightshade looked over at the Panda who now had one arm wrapped around Tigress's waist as they answered many of the Soothsayers questions about their child. "Yes…and not a day goes by that I do not feel indebted to the Dragon Warrior, or Master Tigress. Because of them, I have been given a second chance, my pack was saved, My Family has grown…and my heart is filled with warmth." Choi Dak nodded as he said prophetically, "A Light within a Darkness indeed."

Suddenly Shifu asked, "Not that the reunion isn't appreciated, but we do have a very serious situation on our hands." Choi Dak nodded in agreement as he said, "Quite right Grandmaster. Chen, please bring the lady and myself our materials." The Goose nodded as he began shifting through the many items in the bags, eventually finding two bowls and several pouches.

After several minutes of shifting through ingredients and pouring them into the bowls, Choi Dak and the Soothsayer each looked at the Masters, while the Goat said, "In order for us to read into one's futures, we need a piece of those people. Some fur would do nicely." Shifu then looked at Po Tigress and Nightshade saying, "You three. Since Drizen is indeed involved, no doubt the three of you will play an important role in future events." The three warriors nodded and one by one they each handed the two Soothsayers clumps of their fur.

Once the last of the ingredients were added, the two Soothsayers took their seats and began to focus. They then each took a small pouch out of their robes and threw some blue powder into the bowls, creating sparks as smoke began to rise from each bowl, and the two Soothsayers eyes rolled back into their heads so that all that could be seen were the whites of their eyes.

The Soothsayer was the first to speak. "Fire, burns brightly through the halls of the first museum's gaze." As Choi Dak replied in kind, "While Darkness, leads the light, through the Forgotten Temple's maze." It was here that both Choi Dak and the Soothsayer began speaking in synch, as the smoke from their bowls collided forming a red cloud of sorts before the Masters.

"A Mountain of fire, Steeped in Darkness, and ancient so vile and cruel. The Titan's wrath be unleashed. A Heroes Death, foretold." It was then that the cloud of smoke changed into the shape of a Dragon, as the color also changed to a yellowish gold. "A Warriors Life…Brings Dragon's Light. And Darkness falls evermore."

As the Dragon dissipated, from view, the Soothsayer and Elder Choi Dak collapsed. Both Monkey and Chen rushed to the Elder's sides and helped them up as they older pair struggled to find their senses. Once they had, the room fell completely silent. Nobody was saying a word, but all were now looking at Po, Tigress and Nightshade.

After a moment, Tigress stated, "The Halls of the First Museum." While Nightshade added, "The Forgotten Temples Maze…" But instead of uttering the third location Po whispered the line he dreaded the most. "A Warrior's Life…Brings Dragon's Light?" Nobody said a word.

After a while though, Shifu cleared his throat saying, "Well…it appears we now have an idea as to where to start looking…It is late, and we have all had a long day. Elders, I shall see to it that rooms are Prepared for each of you as well as Young Chen. The Rest of you, get some sleep. Tomorrow we start combing through the archives for clues to the nearest locations." The Students nodded their heads, all except Po, and so they began to exit the hall. Nightshade bid the Masters goodnight, and began making his way down into the Village, while the Four Members of the Five headed for the Barracks, leaving Tigress and Po to walk behind the Palace in silence, as they headed back to their private residence.

**A few hours Later…**

Po found himself sitting in an old rocking chair next to his Son's bed as he continued to watch the Panger sleep soundly. His Dad had long since flown back to the noodle shop, and Tigress was across the Hall getting ready for bed. As Po stared at his Son, the final lines to the Prophecy rang throughout his mind, "_And A Warriors Life…Brings Dragon's Light_." Po's fist clenched at the words as he whispered to himself. "Not if I have anything to say about it." As the Panda quietly got up and made his wy out of the room, closing the Door ever so quietly so as not to wake the Panger.

Po quickly made his way down the stairs and into the living room. it was there that he opened the door at the back and entered the small Den space. Mostly, this was where Po kept all of his Kung Fu Memorabilia in storage. He thought Li might like having some up in his room, but apparently having too many pictures of your aunt and uncles on your walls wasn't exactly cool, even if they were the Furious Five.

Po quickly shuffled through the one shelf before finding a wooden box and pulled it out and set it onto the lone table in the center of the room. "_**Po…are you sure you want to do this right now**_?" Gladir asked cautiously as the Panda looked at the box and nodded, "Yeah…It's just to be safe." He slowly unclasped the latch and opened the box.

There sitting inside the box sat a single golden bracer with a Dragon's head embedded with a pure Topaz gemstone the size of a dumpling. Po quickly took out the Bracer and examined it as he asked, "_Just a little bit…right_?" Gladir nodded inwardly as he said, "_**A little bit once a week shouldn't affect you too much. It would be just like with Tigress's Dragon's Heart Necklace. Are you sure you want to do this**_?"

Po nodded as he placed his right hand over the Gemstone and whispered, "Just do it." as he closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, Gladir's eyes were now showing, as the Panda's paw began to glow brightly with the light of the Heroes Chi. It only lasted for a moment before the light was extinguished and Gladir placed the Bracer back in the box, closing the Panda's eyes once more.

When they opened, Po began panting lightly at having some of his energy drained like that. "_**Worry not my friend, I shall restore what you have lost while you sleep. Tigress will not suspect a thing**_." Po nodded as he began placing the Bracer back into its box and placed it in the back of the shelf it had originally been sitting on, while he covered it up with a few scrolls and an action figure he had carved of Master Shifu a long time ago.

But unbeknownst to the Panda, peering down from the stairs, Li was sitting, leaning his head up and over the railing as he tried to figure out what that weird light was that was coming from his Father's special Den. But the minute he heard the Panda's footsteps approaching the door, he quickly hurried back up the stairs and into his room, closing his door just in time for the Panda to start climbing the stairs and enter the room that he shared with Li's Mother.

One of these days, Li was going to find out just what was kept in that room.

One of these days...

* * *

**Eh? That Bracer sound familiar? hint, Future Li wore it in the first chapter. terrible fortunes have been foretold. A Museum, a Temple, and a Fiery Mountain.**

** A Warrior's Life... Brings Dragon's Light." **

**Lots to think about...at least the Masters have a direction to start looking into Yes...I did bring back Choi Dak for a bit. What can I say?  
**

**Thanks for reading and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
